Chasing Tides
by Electric.mer
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a merman who has been tasked with the power and responsibility of protecting the ocean from the evils of man. Shouto Todoroki is a prince who needs to save his mother from her illness that caused her to hurt him so many years ago. Together the two embark on an adventure of unexpected proportions and learn that their pasts do not dictate their future.
1. Chapter 1

The water was cool as it ran over his skin. His green curls flowed around him as he glided through the water. The shell amulet around his neck resting on his collar bone and chilling the skin with its cold metal. The green scales of his tail reflected the light to where it created his on personal light show that he controlled as his powerful tail propelled him through the water. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he weaved through the kelp. He was on his way to his favorite spot in this part of the ocean, his own little corner of the sea that was just for him and him only.

"Izuku!" The voice stopped him in his tracks. Sighing he turned around to see one of his best friends. Ochako's brown hair floated around her head like a hallow. Her brown eyes sparkled with worry, as they usually did when she found him on his way out of the safety of their underwater village. She wore a pink top that had one strap on her shoulder and covered her chest in a modest way. Her tail matched her top and its fins faired out elegantly like one of the fresh water betas fish that her father was. The fins of her tail had a stunning Ombre from dark pink to almost completely clear at the tips. She donned silver bangle on each wrist and had three on the end of her tail before it became her elaborate fin. Swimming up to him, she opened her mouth to speak. "You know that this isn't a good idea", she said, worry evident in her voice. "If your mother ever found out about where you go when you go out of the village she would never let you leave".

"I know, but Might told me that I have to learn about the world above water just as much as I learn about the world under it".

"Ever since you became the apprentice of Might you haven't been the same...", she said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I'm sorry Uraraka, but I have to do this. How else am I supposed to continue his legacy when he is gone?". They had never quite gotten along as well as they had before he became the successor of the great All Might, known to all merfolk as the warrior and protector of their kind. His power was unmatched by any and all who tried to challenge him, but his life was coming to an end. After a fierce battle against the dark forces of the world above Might's power was waning fast. He wasn't as strong as he used to be and his body couldn't retain his powers like they once had, so he had set out to find a successor and just happened to find one in Izuku Midoriya. The teen had been but a young boy when he had met him. He had been scrawny and had almost passed him up until he saw the potential that he had. After training him for months and preparing his body he finally bestowed his powers onto the boy via an amulet that he would have to wear, for his body would be destroyed if he inherited all of the power at once. The amulet would keep the power at manageable level until the freckled teen was ready to take on the entirety of the power. Even with the small, golden shell housing the power Izuku had still managed to use more than his body was able to handle and the consequences showed. His body had gained muscle and toned itself through his training and he had lost all evidence of the young child he once was. His once smooth and unmarred skin was now littered with scars and damage that he had received from using the powers to protect the people he loved. His mother constantly worried about him and every new scar he acquired. He feels terrible for putting her through the worry that she endures but he wouldn't trade his powers and responsibilities for anything.

"Come with me", he says.

"Why?"

"That way you can know that I am being safe and you wont have to burden yourself with the knowledge that you don't know what I do or where I go".

"Okay... But if I get uncomfortable we leave. Deal?"

"Deal". And so they left. Ochako following Izuku through the kelp and into the cove that surrounded the small island he would often venture to in order to learn of the world above. He took her to see the coral reef where she met a school of small fish that she instantly fell in love with. After a few moments of her playing with the small creatures he lead her to where he would normally surface. As the moved towards where the water crested they stopped as a large shadow came over the two mer. Ochako's happy demeanor instantly changed to nervous as the large ship sailed over them. She looked to Izuku and saw that he was watching the slow moving vessel with curiosity and wonder.

"What is that?"

"Its what humans call a ship. Its how they travel the seas".

"I don't like this Izuku. We shouldn't be here if humans are around. We could be spotted".

The green haired teen looked at her with a light blush on his face, most likely from embarrassment. "Sorry, I must have gotten distracted by the ship. I just find them so fascinating."

Ochako rolled her eyes in light humor. "Yeah, I've heard that one before. Its a miracle that you haven't gotten captured by humans with how often you get distracted."

He blushed deeper at her coy words. She wasn't wrong. He was brought out of his thoughts by her grabbing his hand.

"Come on, lets go back", she said, pulling him after her. he went along with her but glanced back at the retreating shadow of the ship and wondered what the people on the ship were doing.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki stood on the deck of his ship _Endeavor _as it sailed along the cove of the island. The wind ruffled his hair that wasn't tied into the pony tail at the nape of his neck and caused his extravagant blue coat to flow out behind him. The white and red strands blended together in the breeze that the sea provided and obscured his view of the island. Its lush forests meeting the sand of its beach in an almost seamless manner. His heterochromic gaze flickering over the volcano that inhabited the island. Though it was hot the teen still wore his coat that showed his status but under it was a plain cotton shirt that laced up at the center of his chest. His pants were brown and tucked into his leather boots.

"Sir", came the voice of one of his crew members. He turned to give the man his full attention, nodding for him to continue. "We will arrive at the destination by nightfall".

Shoto turned his attention back to the island that the ship was approaching. "Good", he replied. "Ready the crew".

"Yes sir", the man said as he went off to relay the order and began the preparations. It was a well known fact in his kingdom that Shoto despised his father but it was also known that the teen would do anything to please him. Standing up straighter he exhaled and set his gaze to their destination. This was a mission that he would not fail to see finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky shined with stars. Constellations of all kinds could be seen over head as the crew of the ship readied for their nighttime voyage. The men ran around the deck as they gathered the last remaining items that they needed. Shouto stood in the center of all the commotion. His heavy coat flowing in the salted wind and his hair blowing around his face. He sighed and undid his ponytail and quickly pulled the hair that was flowing around his face back. Tying it tighter he rolled his broad shoulders back and walked to meet with one of his generals. The heals of his boots clicked against the boards of the ship's deck as he strode over to one of the men. He was wearing a navy blue coat, similar to Shouto's own, only not as long and with fewer embellishments. The man's brown hair was spiked with the salt of the sea and he wore a yellow, cotton shirt under his coat. He turned around and faced the young man walking up to him from behind.

"Ah, Prince Shouto", he greeted. "We are almost ready for departure".

"Excellent. Good work General Sato", the heterochromic man replied. "I trust that the men are ready and aware of what we will be facing tonight?".

"Yes sir. They are all fully prepared and ready for the mission", he said with a confident smile on his face.

"Wonderful. Round them up. We leave in five".

* * *

Deku swam as quietly as he could in the cave that was his home. He maneuvered around the corners and darted quickly across the opening that led to his mother's room. Her soft breathing could be heard if he concentrated hard enough. She had never really liked that he was meant to learn all that he could about both land and sea. She often expressed her desire for him to pass the power onto someone else but he always refused. It was his duty to learn how to protect the sea and the creatures living in it. As he made his way to the opening of the cavern that led to the open waters he looked back behind him in the direction of his mother's room. He didn't like sneaking out but he had to in order to learn about the strange ship he had seen earlier in the day. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he pushed himself out of the cave and into the open stretch of water.

Their home was on the outskirts of their underwater civilization. The small village took up everything from the rocky cliff that he and his mother had made their home to the coral reef that Ochako and her family could be found living in among the anemones. He swam and made his way towards the small island that was quite a journey away from the safety of his home and village. The scales of his tale appeared darker as there was no sun to cut through the water and make their vibrant green color show. He quickly made his way to the kelp forest that told him he was nearing the island. The growling of his stomach alerted him that he was hungry so he pulled a small piece of the kelp from the vine that it was growing on and took a bite. He continued to swim and eat his small snack as he mad the rest of his way through the lush, underwater forest. Soon he was in the warmer water that surrounded the island. He saw the ship, which was docked in the cove, and slowly made his way toward it to investigate.

* * *

Shouto stood at the front of the small boat as they made their way towards the center of the cove. There were four men beside himself on the boat. One was rowing them steadily. The fear coming off of them was definite. After all, what they were doing was incredibly dangerous. Even the brave General Sato was noticeably unnerved. The prince, however, was a docile as ever. His gaze unwavering as it looked out over that calm waters. They were here for one thing and one thing only. After they had it they could return home. He held up his hand to signal for the man to stop rowing.

"Drop anchor", he said. His voice demanding attention and presence. The men in the boat quickly lowered the anchor and the small vessel stopped its movement. "Keep alert. We only have one shot".

All of the men looked out over the water, scanning for the same thing. Shouto's eyes squinted in concentration. He reached his hand up to play with one of the medals that was situated on his coat. He could hear the light clicking of the metal as he moved it around and it bumped against the other awards and embellishments on his coat. The time was quickly ticking by and the young prince was getting agitated. 'That old man said it would be here' he thought with a scowl. Just as he was about to give up the search for the night and order his men to head back to the main ship he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He looked out onto the water to see if he could see it again. His eyes widened as he saw it appear again. A flash, almost like lightning darted through the water. A bolt of vibrant green coming and going in the blink of an eye. He leaned over the side of the boat in amazement as he watched whatever it was slowly get closer to the small vessel. Soon it was right in front of him and then it emerged from the water, or rather its head emerged. Green curls flattened with the weight of the water in them, vibrant emerald eyes that sparkled with curiosity, a splatter of freckles across its cheeks, and a golden amulet around its neck. It was a mermaid.

* * *

Mismatched hair, two toned eyes, pale skin, and a blush to accompany it all. Izuku stared into the eyes of the human in front of him. He looked in wonder at the cloths he was wearing and took in the sight of his unusual features, namely the scar that covered a large portion of his face. The welted and blistered skin looking painful despite obviously having been healed for a long time. He was entranced by the beauty of the human man in front of him. Slowly pulling his hand out of the water he started to reach for the man in front of him. The duel haired human did the same. It was a tense moment between the two. Their hands brushed as they touched each other, then the unexpected happened. Suddenly the man was grabbing his arm in a vice grip and pulling him into the boat. His bare back hit the wood and he hissed in pain as he felt the splinters scrape against his exposed skin. He quickly sat up and readied himself for whatever was to come. He opened his mouth to retaliate, to threaten but he was cut off. he watched in shock as a boot came towards his face and hit him. His vision blurred and he fell to the floor of the boat. The last thing he saw before his consciousness went out was the cold stare of the red and white haired man as he stood above him.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku heard voices and sounds of movement around him. His head was pounding and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He groaned in pain as he tried to move only feel his arms being pulled very uncomfortably behind his back and his vision black as he attempted to move his head. He decided to lie as still as he could and just survey the situation he was in. For one hw knew that his hands were tied behind his back with a very uncomfortable rope. He could feel the coarse twine dig into his skin with every slight movement he made. Secondly, he was surrounded by people all in various assortments of blue coats. They al had a sword on their hips and seamed to all be waiting for someone or something to show up. He glanced around to try and see what they could possibly be waiting for when he got his answer. Standing just to his right was the young man who he had taken him into the boat the night before. His duel toned hair was in a low ponytail that kept the long locks out of his face. His bangs framed his heterochromic eyes and made them stand out against his pale skin. He was talking to a man next to him as he gently stroked a bird that was resting on his arm. The falcon, that Izuku soon remembered learning about from All Might, had a harness on it with a small tube attached to its back. The creature seemed to be content with the attention it was receiving from the man as he lightly ran his fingers over its silky feathers.

"Is the message ready?", the man asked the brunette standing next to him.

"Almost my lord", came his response. Just then a woman with jet black hair and blue skirts, the same shade as the men's coats, appeared with a piece of parchment in her hands beside the duel haired man.

"Prince Shouto, the message is ready", the woman stated, handing the parchment to him. The man, who Izuku now knew was a prince, looked over the letter and nodded to himself. He rolled the paper into a small cylinder and placed it into the tube on the falcon's back. He stroked the bird's head with affection before opening his mouth to speak.

"Bring this message to my father and return", he said. The creature seemed to understand as it spread its mighty wings and took off into the air. Izuku could now see that the falcon was red and white, much like its owner. The bird was obviously very loyal tot he prince and the green haired mer found the relationship between the young man and the feathered animal quite intriguing. The sound of the man addressing him broke him out of his thoughts. "Now, to find out exactly who we are dealing with. What is your name boy?", he asked.

Izuku bristled at the way the prince had addressed him. He glared daggers at the man that was now standing in front of him. "My name is Izuku Midoriya and I am not a child. I am nineteen which judging by your looks is relatively the same age as you.", he stated hotly.

The prince met his gaze without so much as a flinch at the mer's hostile tone. He smiled to himself, almost in a mocking way. "Well Izuku Midoriya, as it is that you are now my prisoner I would hope you would show me more respect than that. I am a prince after all, or did your ears not adjust to being above water yet?".

Midoriya growled, low and furiously in his throat. "They can hear just fine thank you", he barked out.

"You hear that men? He can hear us just fine", the prince loudly yelled to his crew. The crew laughed boisterously at the statement that their prince shouted to them.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you returned me to the sea at once. You have no idea what you have done by taking me from my home", Midoriya stated with anger in his voice.

The prince stopped his laughing and knelt down in front of the mer, a seething grin on his face. He grabbed Izuku's face roughly and forced him to look at him in his mismatched eyes. "Are you threatening me?", he asked in a deadly tone. The freckled teen swallowed thickly as the threat sunk in. This person could easily kill him so he had to be careful.

"Y-you need to return me", he said, his voice shaking slightly. "The ocean needs me to protect it".

"It seems to be doing just fine without you for now. So you will stay here for now, unless you rather be back in the sea, floating in your own blood?". the threat was clear. If Izuku wanted to survive he would have to stay on the ship. The green haired teen looked down at the wood of the deck. "it seems you now understand how things are going to work from now on. Good", the prince said, letting go of his face and standing up.

Izuku let out a shaky breath. To say he was scared was an understatement. He was terrified. Sure he knew that if he had to he could protect himself he could but he had vowed to not hurt any creature, land or sea, unless it was absolutely necessary. He would not hurt his captors, no matter how much he wanted to get back to the sea.

"Bring him to my cabin", stated Shouto as he walked up to where the ship's wheel was. The crew nodded and moved with purpose. Two of the men lifted him up and carried him across the deck and through a wooden door. when they had entered to room that it lead to they set the mer down into a tub full of water. One of the men untied his hands but made sure to warn him that trying to escape would result in his immediate death. Izuku nodded and watched as they left the room. He heard the sound of a bold sliding shut on the other side and he knew he was locked in. He sighed in defeat as he took the time to look at his surroundings. The room was large and housed a multitude of things. There was a bed in the center, covered with elaborate fabrics and a few furs. To the far side of the room there was a desk which was littered with papers and maps. There was a book shelf that housed more books than Izuku had ever seen, even in the sunken ships of kings that he had come across on some of his swims. The walls were adorned with swords, shields, and scrolls with paintings of creatures on them. The floor was covered with a single rug that looked soft and comfortable.

It was at this time that Izuku decided he didn't want to be cooped up in the small tub for however long he had to wait for someone to come check on him. With that he used his the powers that All Might had bestowed on him to rid himself of his tail. He carefully crawled out of the tub wearing nothing but the pendant around his neck. He walked across the room and found that the lush rug was indeed soft and felt delightful on his bare feet. He then walked over to inspect the desk and decided to study the maps that the prince had laid out. For the next few hours he passed his time learning of new places and what the world currently looked like until the sound of the door opening caused him to stop and turn.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku turned towards the door and watched as the duel haired prince came through the opening. He closed the door and looked up. The green haired mer had the pleasure of watching the young man's face turn the color of his scar as he took in the sight of the naked man in front of him. He quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You should really cover yourself up. it is highly indecent", Shouto stated.

Izuku glared at him from his spot near the desk. "If only I had cloths that someone provided for me. Oh wait, they didn't", he snapped back.

"No need for the attitude", replied the prince. "I'll get you something". He walked over to the dresser and rummaged through one of it's drawers. After a while he pulled out a pair of white trousers made of cotton. He handed them to Izuku who thanked him with a tone of annoyance and put on the article of clothing. The pants were baggy on him and sat low on his hips, exposing the lean muscles of his stomach.

"There, better?", he asked with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Yes. Thank you", replied the heterochromic man in front of him. Izuku watched as the prince walked around him and took a seat in the chair by the desk. He sat elegantly with one leg crossed over the other. "Now, why were you out of the tub?".

"I wasn't aware that I had to stay in that sad excuse of a body of water", Izuku snapped.

Todoroki snorted at the smaller man's response. "I didn't know merfolk were so picky about their water".

"Well I guess we both assumed wrong now didn't we?"

"I guess we did. I apologize for the treatment of you and any wounds you might have received while my men were handling you", Shouto said with an oddly sincere tone in his voice.

"Why the sudden apology?", Izuku asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Well to be honest, we weren't expecting you to be so strong. You see, we have no intention of hurting or killing you. You need to be alive for what I need you for".

"And what would that be?".

"In time you will find out", the prince said as he stood from his chair. "For now you will stay here and not cause trouble. A member of the crew will be by to give you food and change your water when needed. I will be back at nightfall and we can talk more then".

Izuku watched as he left the cabin and closed the door, the tell tale sound of the bold to lock it sounding a few moments later. He sighed and went to sit on the rug. Thoughts swarmed through his head as what the people on the ship could possibly need him for. Shouto had told him that they wouldn't kill him but he still thought it might just be a rouse to keep him from trying to escape. He fiddled with the amulet around his neck. All Might was probably worried sick at this point. After all, he was never gone for this long. A twinge of pain shot through his wrist as he moved his hand around the golden shell and he winced. He looked down and saw that his hands were still wounded from the coarse rope that they had previously been tied with. He got up from his spot and walked over to the tub of water. He stuck both of his hands into the clear liquid and closed his eyes in concentration. His skin tingled as he felt the energy from the magic begin to heal his wounds. When he no longer felt the pain of the cuts he opened his eyes and stopped the flow of magic. His wrists were now back to normal, or as normal as they were going to be. He had scars from major injuries on them that would forever be a reminder to him of what happened when he overused his power. The healer of his village had taught him the simple healing magic that he could use for small cuts and bruises after he had received so many in such a short amount of time. The bigger injuries would require stronger magic that he was not able to house in his body as the powers of One for All ran through his veins.

He smiled softly to himself as he thought of the calming, elderly mer that the village called Recovery Girl. Her white hair always piled into a tight bun atop her head and her white tail resembling that of a moon jelly with its flower like markings around her waist. She was the care taker of everyone in his village and was the closest thing that he had to a grandmother. He frowned as he thought of how much he missed her and everyone else. He walked back over to the rug and laid down on the soft surface. The plush fibers moved against his skin as he settled down for a nap. He closed his eyes and slowly drifts off into sleep.

* * *

The sound of the cabin door opening woke up Izuku from his nap. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to clear them. Two women walked into the room, the one that he had previously seen before being brought to the cabin and another woman. The black haired woman walked towards him, her blue skirts flowing elegantly around her legs as she moved. The other, who had green hair the same color as Izuzku's and wide doe-like eyes, followed closely behind with a plate of what seemed to be fish.

"Hello", greeted the raven haired girl. "I am Momo Yaoyorozu and this is Tsuyu Asui. We are here to check on you and provide you with food".

Izuku looked at them skeptically. He sat quietly and waited for them to say something more.

"Momo you don't have to be so stiff", Tsuyu stated. "Ignore her, she is too formal for her own good. I heard you might be hungry so I made something that I think you might like". She gently handed him the plait with a soft smile. Izuku took it and sniffed the aroma coming from it. He looked at the food and saw that it was fish. He smiled graciously at the woman.

"Thank you", he said as he picked up a piece of the flaky meat from the plate. When it met his tongue a plethora of flavors erupted in his mouth. He had never tasted anything so delicious before. "This is amazing!", he exclaimed to the girl.

Tsuyu smiled softly and blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "It was nothing really. All I did was add some spices to it and cook it over a fire".

"It is still delicious. We don't have fire and spices where I am from so I've never had the pleasure of tasting something like this before".

"I'd be happy to make you more dishes so that you can try more foods", she said happily.

"I'd love that".

"If you two are quite finished with your, um, bonding. I do believe that Prince Shouto needs us to be back on the deck", Momo said in a tired tone.

Izuku visibly deflated and Tsuyu's smile left her face. Momo looked mildly apologetic as she opened the door for Tsuyu to follow her out. The green haired girl walked out and looked back at Izuku sadly and waved. He waved back just as Momo shut the door and slid the bolt back into place. At least he now had someone on the ship that he could talk to. He finished his meal then put the plait on the desk. After he had made sure that the ceramic wouldn't fall, he walked back over to the water filled tub and crawled in. His tail and gills repapered and his skin felt hydrated once more. With a glance to the side he looked out the window that gave him a view out of the water and he prepared himself to wait for when the prince would come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Shouto looked out over the waves. He closed his eyes as a gust of wind blew over him, ruffling his heavy coat and hair. His eyes reopened to view the ocean and the light of the setting sun that glimmered off of its surface. The light looked like the gold that was kept in the vault of the castle that he called home, not that it was much of one. The reality of the situation was that his home was more of a prison and he was dreading going back. Sailing was the one thing that his father allowed him to do that he felt free doing. No one to tell him what to do, no meetings, and no overbearing father looming over his shoulder to judge him every waking second.

He exhaled slowly as he remembered that they were nearing the banks of his home country every passing second. Nearing his disgrace of a father. Few people knew of how his father treated him and his siblings. Those people were his most trusted friends. The ones who he could tell anything to. The ones who currently occupied his ship as his trusted and ever present crew. When they weren't helping him on the seas they were holding their various positions on the royal court so that they could always be near him if they were needed. Sadly, the times they were needed were more often than not.

The duel haired prince was brought out of his thoughts as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was only to be greeted with the soft smile of his first mate Momo. She was his closest friend and he even was scheduled to marry her when the time came. She was of a noble family and had a heart of gold. She cared for everyone on the crew like they were her family. Though she may not show it she was a very gentle and carry individual who Shouto was proud to call friend and fiancé. Neither of them had romantic feelings for each other, especially since neither of them were attracted to the opposite sex, but they both cared for each other and knew their duties to their families and country.

Shouto smiled tiredly at her as she returned her soft one to him. It was time for her to take the weal for the night so that he could get some rest and be ready for the next day. He moved to the side of the large wooden weal so that she could take her post. With one last glance to make sure she would be good for the night he turned to head to his quarters.

"Shouto", she said softly. She was one of the few people who called him by his first name and not his title. "I think you should be kinder to the mermaid. He doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone and he is really a sweet boy. I know you had to be harsh to keep up appearances with those of the crew that do not know you, but he is truly not a threat".

He stood in thought for a beat then nodded in understanding. "I really was rude wasn't I. I really hate how I have to keep up this stuck up appearance to please father", he said sadly.

Momo's heart ached for her friend. She knew how abusive his father was and to see him suffer even when he was miles away from the man broke her heart. She pulled the duel haired man into her embrace. She hugged him close to show that she cared because she knew that word would do no good in this kind of situation. Shouto gripped her silk shirt tightly as he melted into her embrace. She held him until he drew back. She looked at him sadly to which he only smiled softly back to. His smile didn't reach his eyes like it used to and she truly wished that her friend could be happy once more. He turned and walked to the door that lead to his quarters. Momo looked up to the sky as a squawking noise rang through the air. She smiled as she saw the familiar firy red feathers of Shouto's trusted falcon as it landed on his shoulder. Shouto smiled at the bird and stroked its feathers as he undid the bolt on the door and entered the room.

"I see Felix is back from his journey", pipped a voice beside Momo. She turned and pulled the woman beside her in for a kiss. When she pulled back she took in the violet locks and lush coats of her lover, Jirrou. She had been with her for as long as she could remember. She held the smaller woman close as she lightly steered the ship on its course.

"Yeah, a arrived just as Sho went in for the night", Momo replied.

"Think he's gonna be kinder to the mer?"

"I hope so. He seams like a nice enough kid." The light giggle of her lover cause Momo to turn so that she could look at Jirrou. She raised an eyebrow at the violet haired woman. "What is so funny?"

Jirrou composed herself then met Momo's gaze. "Its just that you called the mer a kid but he is literally the same age as our dear prince".

"True, I guess I should stop calling him that shouldn't I?"

"I believe that would be a good idea". Jirrou rested her head on Momo's shoulder and looked out over the waves as her lover steered the ship.

* * *

Izuku woke up from his sleep that he had never realized he had gone under at the sound of the door opening. He looked over to see the prince, his captor, entering the room with his falcon on his shoulder. The bird's yellow eyes met his wide, green ones and he suddenly felt uneasy as the bird left the prince's shoulder to sit on a chair's back. He now had to face the man who had kidnapped him all on his own. The freckled mer clutched his arms close to his chest, shaking slightly.

"You can relax", came the oddly soft voice of the heterochromic male across the room.

The green haired male looked over to meet the steady gaze of his captor. The taller mane slowly walked over to the mer with a cloth and vile in hand. He pulled a wooden stool from his desk to beside the tub and sat, opening the vile and pouring the contents onto the cloth. He then took the cloth and moved it towards the cuts on Izuku's arm to which the mer quickly flinched away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. This is medicine. it will make your wounds feel better", the prince said softly.

Izuku relaxed but gave the dule haired male a skeptical look. The prince carefully applied the cloth the abrasions. Izuku hissed at the initial contact but relaxed as the soothing liquid eased the pain in his arm.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I have to keep up appearances but that is no excuse for the terrible way that I had you handled". The prince finally looked up and met Izuzku's gaze.

The mer was taken back by the sudden apology. He had never expected that to be the first thing to come out of the prince's mouth. Maybe the man wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

"Why did you take me from the sea?", he asked.

"We, no, I need your magic to heal someone precious to me. I promise that I have no intention of keeping you longer than necessary. Once you have done what I ask I will bring you back to your home".

"Who do you need me to heal?", Izuku asked.

"My mother. She is sick. Her mind is not right and they say a mermaid's magic can heal anything".

Izuku was suddenly hyper aware of the prince's tone and his posture. He was caved in on himself. His voice was sorrowful and his eyes had fogged over. He was telling the truth. "How did she come to be that way?", he asked.

"My father was very abusive to her. She was forced to marry him and she could not refuse because he was the prince of the most powerful nation at the time and she was the princess of a kingdom that wished to ally with his nation. Once me and my siblings were born he only got worse because he wanted an heir that had both of their features to show the upmost spectacle of their union. Then I was born. I was his greatest triumph. He deemed me his heir despite me having two older brothers and sent me into vigorous training the minute I was able to walk. His treatment of my mother only got worse because she insisted that I live a happy childhood void of duties, but he disagreed". Izuku watched as the prince took in a shaky breath then continued. "She had been writing a letter to her mother about how she hated it in the palace. I had entered her study because I had wanted to see her after a long day of studying. She was already gone when I called her name. She had a lost look in her eyes. I could tell she was no longer in her right mind. She took her tea kettle and poured the boiling water onto my face. I screamed for her to stop but all she kept repeating was, 'You did this to me' and 'I won't bend to you anymore'. She thought I was my father and took out all her anger on me because of it".

Izuku sat in silence. He would have never guessed that this is what the prince had gone through. His heart went out to him in that moment. Without realizing he had reached his hand out to touch the scar that adorned his face. the Prince flinched but didn't move away. Instead, he looked at the mer in sorrow and apology. He let Izuku touch his scar. It was the least he could do after ho he had treated him.

"I am sorry for your suffering Prince Shouto. I can feel your pain and I wish to help in any way that I can. It is my duty to help all creatures and you are no exception. I will heal your mother".

Shouto's eyes widened at his words. He feared he had heard wrong but the mer's soft smile told him otherwise.

"I will help you, on the condition that you bring me straight home when I am done".

"Of course! Thank you! How could I ever repay you?", the price asked, now seeming much happier than he had ever been in the few times izuku had seen him.

"Well you could start by applying more of the liquid to my arms. It is truly doing wonders for them". The prince instantly went to work and finished applying the salve to his arms.

"Anything else?"

"I would like if I could walk about the ship. Being cooped up in the room is not very enjoyable"

Shouto looked away sadly. "I can't do that. Some of the crew are still on edge with having such a powerful being on board"

"I understand", Izuku said sadly.

"But", Shouto said looking back to him, "I could sneak you out when the crew goes to bed".

"I would like that Prince Shouto", Izuku said with a smile.

"Please call me Shouto. I'm not particularly fond of my title".

"Alright Shouto, thank you. I never expected humans to be like this. You are the first I've met".

"Sadly not all humans are nice. My father is a prime example"

Izuku's smile fell. Shouto clearly had a troubled relationship with his father. Izuku never really knew his father due to the fact that he had died at the hands of pirates but he couldn't imagine what it must be like to have someone who is supposed to care for you treat you as he had treated Shouto. The sound of feathers ruffling caused Izuku to look over as the falcon flew over to Shouto and nuzzled its head against his cheek. He smiled at he gesture the creature gave to the sorrowful male.

"Thank you Felix", he said to the falcon.

"His name is Felix?", Izuku asked.

"Yes. I've had him since he was a baby. He was my only friend besides my brother Touya".

"He is a beautiful creature", the grren haired male replied, reaching out to stroke the bird. The bird leaned into his touch and flew onto his shoulder to receive more attention.

"He seams to like you", Shouto said as he chuckled.

"So he does"

"Well, as much as I would love to continue talking to you Izuku, I have to get some rest for tomorrow".

"I understand. Rest well Shouto".

"And you as well Izuku", the taller male said as he took off his heavy shirt, leaving him in his lighter, cotton one and crawling into bed. Felix flew over to a wooden enclosure that he quickly entered and made a soft cooing sound as he too settled down for the night. Izuku smiled at the sight of his new companion curled up in the plush sheets and furs of his bed. Slowly his eyes started to become heavy and he relaxed into the water. With the soft breathing of Shouto sounding through the room the mer drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku woke up to a light nudging on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see the bright yellow ones of Felix who was nudging his shoulder from his perch on the rim of the tub. He yawned then turned to gently stroke the bright red and white feathers of the falcon which the creature seemed to appreciate greatly. When the feathered animal had its fill of the attention he flew across the room to sit on the shoulder of Shouto who was brushing his hair. The freckled mer watched in interest as the duel haired man ran the comb through the silky strands that fell to about shoulder length. After a few minutes he put down the comb and picked up a silk ribbon. He expertly wrapped it around the strands and tied it odd into a low pony tail to keep it out of his face. He then turned around and looked up, his heterocromic eyes brightening as he was met with the curious gaze of the green haired mer in his tub. He smiled at him and Izuku smiled back just as warmly.

"Morning", he greeted. "I hope that you slept well".

"I did, thank you for your concern. Good morning to you as well".

Shouto walked over to the tub and bent down to be eye level with the smaller male. "I was thinking about maybe sneaking you out tonight. We are going to arrive in a port and most of the crew is going to go to taverns so they won't be around to see you". Shouto had a hopeful look in his eyes. One that reminded Izuku of a small child from his village asking if they could play in the kelp for the first time. There was no way Izuku would pass up a chance to see a human town. He also refused to do anything that would put down the prince's joyful spirit that he was currently in after feeling the pain that the taller mane had endured when he told him of his past. Something he was glad to have learned from All Might was how to feel people's emotions. With a simple thought he could reach out his magic and feel the same feelings that the person did. The night before he had felt everything that Shouto had. He experienced the burning sensation of the hot water hitting Shouto's face. The crushing feeling of being abandoned by his father. The loss of his mother as a permanent figure in his life. He also felt the feeling of betrayal and the final thread of his respect for his father snap with the mention of his brother Toya. He had no idea what happened but he could still feel the pain that the event had caused on the young man in front of him.

"I would love to", he said firmly. He watched as Shouo smiled brightly, almost blinding Izuku with the happiness that radiated off of him.

"I will prepare some cloths for you. Until then I will have to leave you so I can perform my duties". The man before him visibly deflated when he mentioned leaving the green hared mer. Izuku's heart reached out to him.

"It is alright Shouto. I understand, please don't feel bad", he said with a smile. Shouto looked up at him and his smile seemed to give the prince reassurance and he nodded, standing up to leave. Felix adjusted his perch on his shoulder as he turned to the door. He unlocked it and glanced back to Izuku who smiled at him brightly. He smiled back and left, sliding the bolt in place as he left. Izuku decided that it was a good time to get out of the tub and walk around so that he was used to his legs by the time they were ready to depart onto land. He slowly lifted himself out of the tub, feeling the muscles in his arms tensing with the strain of his body weight. Once he was out and sitting on the wooden floor of the room he called upon his magic and turned his tail into legs. The light tingles that were sent over his new appendages was a pleasant feeling that he always found pleasure in whenever he transformed. He grabbed the pair of trousers he had been given the day before and slipped them on. Once he was sufficiently covered he headed over to Shouto's desk to look over the maps.

* * *

Shouto slowly walled away from the door, his smile falling into his usually stock expression. He walked up the few steps to the wheel and looked out over the lower deck of the ship. The salty breaze blew his hair and caused the red and white strands to blend together. He watched as his crew bustled about down below as they performed their morning duties. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and see who needed his attention.

"Good morning prince Shouto. I trust that you had a good night's rest?", Momo greeted.

"I did thank you" he said as he took hold of the wheel to steady the ship.

"That's good. I will have food sent to the mer", she replied.

"Thank you and have the crew ready for landing within the next few hours".

"Yes sir". With that she left and went to the lower deck to tell the crew the orders.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the ship docked. Izuku felt the ship jolt as it hit the wooden surface. A few minutes latter Shouto entered the quarters with Felix. He quickly took off his heavy coat and stripped himself of his cotton shirts. Izuku watched in wonder as the pale and toned skin of his chest was exposed to him. He had been sitting on the bed reading a book about human culture when the prince had entered. Felix flew over to him and rested on his shoulder, rubbing his small cheek on Izuku's freckled one. Shouto reached over onto a drawer and pulled out a light blue, silk shirt. He tucked it into his trousers and buttoned it just above his navel, leaving the rest of his chest exposed. A blush quickly overtook the mer's face as he realized he intended to go out like that. Shouto then added a deep red wrap around his waist, tying it into an intricate knot. He picked up a sword that was sheathed and leaning on the side of his desk and attached it to his side. Izuku tilted his head as the prince opened the drawer again and pulled out another piece of fabric. He walked over to the green haired man and handed it to him. He took it and put it on. It was a soft cotton shirt that had a deep V-neck with a small cord of leather connecting the two sides as it crisscrossed his chest. He pulled his amulet out from beneath it and let it sit above the cords.

He looked up at Shouto to get his approval.

"You look great. Now all you need is some shoes", the pale man said.

"Actually, can I go without them?", Izuku asked.

"Sure", Shouto replied. With that the duo made their way out of the cabin. Felix stayed on Izuku's shoulder. He felt the bird's claws dig into his should slightly so that it had a good grip on him as he walked. They made their way across the deck towards the ramp that connected the ship to the dock. The soft clicking of Shouto's boots and tapping of Izuku's bare feet were the only sounds around them.

"Where is everyone?", Izuku asked as they neared the ramp.

"They all went out onto the town already. Some went to pubs, others to stock up on supplies, others to brothels. The last of which I do not recommend going to", Shouto replied with a slight bitterness towards the end. Izuku decided it was best not to ask what a brothel was. As they started down the ramp they were greeted by Momo and a woman with violet hair that he had never seen before. They were carrying cases of liquid in bottles. They waved to the two women and continued on their way. As they walked down the dock noise started to reach their ears. It steadily got louder until they turned a corner and arrived upon the seaside city. Izuku's eyes widened in aw as he took in the sights. Buildings and shops lined the street. Smells of cooking meats and sweet fruit wafted into his nose, making him salivate. Chattering and instruments sounded in his ears. He had never seen anything like it before. Shouto lead him to many different stalls. Some held fresh fruits, others contained furs and other apparel items. One such stall caught Izuku's eye. It had jewelry lining its front table and hanging around its sides.

Shouto noticed his curiosity and took him over to the stall. He watched with a smile on his face as the mer's eyes shone brightly as he took in the jewlry.

"Can I help you fine boys with anything this evening?", came the voice of the woman running the stall. Shouto looked up to meet the woman's gaze. She has long black hair that spiked at the ends. Her face was framed with red spectacles that suggested that she had poor eyesight. She wore a deep red dress with black lace lining it and a tight black corset that pushed up her breasts to show ample cleavage. Around her neck and arms she had many bracelets and necklaces as well as some earrings that were all made by her. Shouto glanced over at Izuku to see him eyeing a emerald green bangle. Without a word he reached over and picked it up, turning back to the woman.

"I would like to purchase this please", he said.

"Of course!", the woman replied. They quickly completed their transaction and Shouto handed the bangle over to Izuku. He went to thank the woman only for her to open her mouth first. "And if you two handsome young men are interested in another kind of service I'm sure my girls would love to help you out", she said with a wink as she pointed to the building she was in front of. Shouto looked up to read the sign. _Midnight's _it read. It was clearly not the kind of place that the prince was interested in.

"Thank you for the offer but we are not here for that kind of service", he replied. The woman nodded in understanding and thanked them for their patronage as they walked away.

"You didn't have to get me that you know", Izuku said in a hushed voice.

"Nonsense. You seemed to really like it and I have plenty of money to spare", he reassured. After a few more minutes of childish bickering Izuku finally relented and thanked the taller man as he slipped the bangle onto his wrist. They continued walking until they came to a shop that smelled sweet.

"What is this place?", Izuku asked.

"It is a bakery. Would you like to go in and try it?"

"Yes please!", and with that the duo, plus Felix, entered the shop. They sat down at one of the many tables set up around the inside of the building. Felix hopped off of Izuku's shoulder and rested on the back of a chair. Before long a woman in a light purple dress and frilly apron came to greet them and placed a pitcher of liquid as well as too cups onto their table. The freckled man decided to let Shouto do the talking since he would not know what to do. After a few moments the woman thanked them and walked away to the back of the shop.

Shouto picked up the pitcher and poured out the orange liquid that was inside into the two cups. He handed one to Izuku as he reached into the satchel he had brought and pulled out a piece of dried meat and gave it to Felix. Izuku looked into the cup warily and sniffed its contents. It smelled sweet and faintly of fruit. He took a sip and hummed happily in response to its flavor. Shouto smiled at him as he took a sip from his own cup. The woman soon came back with some sort of food on a plate. It smelled sweet and Izuku reached over to grab one of the items. he pit into it and was surprised to find it filled with a sweet tasting filling. He quickly finished it and grabbed another.

"I take that you like the pastry?", Shouto asked with a smile on his face.

"I love it", Izuku replied with a mouth full of the food. Shouto chuckled and took one for himself savoring the flavor as he bit into it. Once Izuku had finished his second pastry he cleared his throat. "So how do you know so much about this town. You seemed to know exactly where everything is here.", he asked.

"Me and my mother used to come here often when I was a child. It is one of the few happy memories I have from my childhood", Shouto replied. "We would sneak away on the weekends and come here. It is actually part of her kingdom that is now allied with my father's".

"Oh, okay".

"But enough of that sad talk. How are you liking the city?".

"I love it! Everything is so new and exciting!".

"I'm glad you like it. There is still one more thing I wish to show you before our night is over".

"Okay", Izuku said as he finished his drink. Shouto put some coins down on the table and thanked the woman on their way out. They walked down the street which had quieted as the night continued. They soon came up to another building that had music and laughter pouring out of it. The lights on the inside were bright. "Where are we?", Izuku asked.

"We are at a pub. Its time I show you what people do to unwind after a long week", Shouto said as they entered the building.


	7. Chapter 7

The duo entered the pub and Izuku was suddenly assaulted by a plethora of sights and smells. The freckled teen scrunched his nose as the smell of smoke and something fermented infiltrated his senses. The pub was far different than the bakery Shouto had taken him to just a few minutes before. It was loud and full of music. He looked over at Shouto only to see the taller male giving him an encouraging smile. He smiled nervously back and stepped closer to him. He seemed to understand that he was mildly uncomfortable so he placed a hand on the small of the mer's back and walked him over to a table. Felix stayed on Izuku's shoulder and offered some comfort in the boysterous environment. He looked over to see Shouto flagging down a woman. She walked over to their table and held a tray with mugs full of a caramel colored liquid over her shoulder.

"Hello boys", she greeted. "What can I get you this fine evening?". She wore a deep red dress with a large skirt and a low neckline. A brown corset with belts adorning the sides. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her clothing and Izuku quickly looked away with a blush on his face. Shouto, however, seemed unfazed by her attire and conversed with her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After he had finished ordering the woman gave him a friendly wink and walked away with a sway in her hips. When Izuku was sure she was gone he peaked back over to Shouto. The duel haired man laughed at his astonished face.

"What's so funny?", Izuku asked, slightly put off.

"Nothing. Its just, you seemed quite taken back with her appearance", Shouto replied.

"Well what if I was? Everyone in my village, especially the women, have a sense of modesty but she didn't seem to care who saw her breasts".

"I apologize, I should have warned you about how people dress in pubs". At that time the woman came back with a tray of new drinks. She set down to clear glasses and a bottle full of some sort of liquid. Shouto thanked her and she scurried away again to help other patrons. He then reached for the bottle and poured the contents into the glasses. He handed one to Izuku and took his own, leaning back in his chair with a carefree nature. Izuku looked down at the copper colored liquid and sniffed it. The same fermented smell he had smelt when they entered the pub hit his nose. He cringed at the putrid smell but decided to take a sip as Shouto seemed to enjoy the drink. His eyes widened as his mouth was assaulted with a burning sensation. He quickly swallowed only for the feeling to follow the liquid down his throat. He coughed at the taste and gasped.

"What is this stuff?"

"It's called brandy. One of the best drinks in my opinion".

"It burns!"

"Yeah, it does that. The more it burns the higher the quality. And this," he said, raising his glass," is the highest quality in this country". He tipped the rest of his glass into his mouth and swallowed with a satisfying hum. he then reached out a pale hand and poured himself another glass. Izuku watched dumbfounded as he nursed his drink. He looked back down at his own and reluctantly took another sip, bracing for the burn. It wasn't as bad as the first time he had it and now that he knew what to expect he could tast the slight spice at the end of the burn. He decided that he could handle the drink and quickly finished his glass, pouring himself another soon after.

The duo was maybe four glasses in when Izuku realized the edges of his vision was becoming hazy. He was leaning heavily back in his chair and glanced over at Shouto who seemed to be doing fine. Said male looked over at the green haired mer and smiled happily at him. Felix was at his side as Izuku had started to sway in his chair and the movement became too much for him to remain on his shoulder. Shouto reached over and stroked the top of the falcon's head as he took another sip of his drink, resuming his relaxed position when he finished. It was at this time that Izuku's eyes decided to wander to the exposed skin of Shouto's chest. He never really paid attention to his physique, but now in his new haze he decided that now was as good of a time as ever. Shouto had lean muscles that were covered by his light skin. His stomach showed a small but defined set of muscles lining the sides all the way down to his navel. He could feel heat pool in his cheeks at the thought of running his hands over his skin. He had to admit, the prince was a very attractive. Izuku never really considered his sexuality but he could definitely say that he would not mind being part of Shouto's life as his partner. A movement in his peripheral vision took him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see two women in very revealing clothing sauntering up to Shouto. They each took a side and pressed themselves close to the prince.

"Hey there cutie", one of them quipped. She was wearing a blue dress with a high slit that showed off her fishnet stockings when she draped a leg out to be more enticing.

"We saw you from across the pub and just had to come say hi", the other in a similar green dress said as she ran a hand through Shouto's mismatched hair. Izuku growled under his breath as jealousy pulled at his heart. He had no claim on the man in front of him but he couldn't help the way he was feeling. He glanced at Shouto to see if he was responding to the girls' advances only to see that the prince looked extremely uncomfortable. The women, however, didn't seem to see his revolshion and continued to touch him to their hearts content. Izuku had enough of the girls and their touching and stood up before he could fully think through what he was doing. He stomped around the table and without a word sat himself in the prince's lap, receiving a very stunned look from both Shouto and the girls. He glared at the girls and wrapped his arms around Shouto's neck. The women glared back at him with just as much fury and one even oppened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a pale hand in her face. She was taken back and so was Izuku as he felt one of Shouto's arms wrap securely around his waist and pull him against himself.

"I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid I've already been spoken for", Shouto said as he gently squeezed Izuku's hip, causing the greenet to blush. The two women looked at Shouto and Izuku for a minute or so more then huffed angrily and left their table. Izuku blushed more when he realized that he had yet to get off of Shouto's lap. "I never took you to be so bold", Shouto said as he gently rubbed his hip through his clothing.

"I, I just, I mean", Izuku groaned when he had no actual explanation for why he had done what he did and just buried his forehead in Shouto's shirt.

"Izuku it's fine. I'm not mad, in fact, I'm glad that you made the first move"

The freckled mer peeked up at the heterocromic man that he was sitting on. "What?', he asked dumbfounded.

"I said I'm glad you made the first move. You see, I don't really care for the opposite sex in any romantic or sexual capacity. I do, however know for a fact that from the moment I laid my eyes on you I just had to know what you were like. I know it is highly indecent to say that you have feelings for somone when you have barely just met them but I do for you. I understand if you do not feel the same for me but I just had to tell you", Shouto said. Izuku looked into his eyes and looked for any sign of a lie but all he found was sincerity. Without realizing it, Izuku had slowly been inching towards Shouto and decided to do what he wanted, and at this time he wanted Shouto. He cupped his cheek and gently ran his thumb over his scar lovingly. His mind was fogged but he knew what he was doing. Shouto seemed to catch on and leaned towards him with half lidded eyes. Their lips touched and electricity sparked between them. Izuku closed his eyes in bliss. Shouto did the same and brought his other hand up to support the freckled man's head as he deepened the kiss. He carresed his sides and pulled him flush against his chest in an attempt to get closer to the man that was quickly taking over his senses. Izuku threw caution to the wind and moved his hands down to slip them into the opening of Shouto's shirt and feel the muscles he had been pondering over. He smirked whan he got a groan from the duel haired man and continued his exploration of the pale skin beneath his fingers. He traced them over his stomach down to his navel where he was stopped by the shirt. Shouto pulled away from the heated kiss to take a much needed breath. Izuku oppened his eyes to meet Shouto's. The blue of his left eye was dark with arousal and his grey one shown like a stormy sky. Their breathing was labored and they both had a prominant blush on their face.

"Take this back to the ship?", Shouto asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yes", Izuku said breathlessly. With that the two stood and Felix quickly Hopped on Shouto's shoulder as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku slowly woke to a comfortable warmth surrounding him. He could feel a weight on his stomach and slowly blinked his eyes open to see what it was. His eyes widened and his heart leapt in his chest as he saw his bare torso exposed to the air with a pale arm thrown over it. He followed the arm to the sleeping prince next to him. Shouto's eyes were closed as he slept, his lips parted slightly as he gently breathed. His hair was out of its normal ponytail and sprawled around his face and onto his pillow. The light skin of his back and side could be seen as well. Izuku swallowed as he realized that his chest was not the only part of him that was bare. He could feel every inch of his own body that touched the sleeping mane beside him. They were both bare but for some reason, Izuku was warm. He blushed as he felt the prince stir next to him and pull him closer to his chest. He could smell the liquor in his breath and the salt in his hair. Izuku decided that being held by the taller male was one of his new favorite things to do. He relaxed into the embrace and just took the time to admire the man in front of him. He tentatively reached out to brush his hair away so that he could see the scar that adorned the left side of his face. The flesh was marred under the smooth skin. The color a deep red that contrasted with his paler flesh that covered the rest of him.

He was taken out of his thoughts as his green eyes were suddenly staring into bright blue and stormy grey. He gasped and quickly took his hand away from the prince's face, only for it to be grabbed and placed back on the soft cheek it had previously been caressing. He blushed as the prince closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Izuku watched, entranced, as Shouto leaned into the touch then turned his face so that he could kiss the palm of the mer's hand. When he opened his eyes again their color was darker. They were half lidded and emotion that Izuku could only describe as lust swimming in their depths. Izuku's breath hitched as Shouto leaned over and meshed their lips together. He closed his eyes in bliss as he melted into the kiss. It was all fire and emotion. When he felt the prince's cool tongue swipe on his bottom lip then enter his mouth he could taste the liquor on him. Izuku moaned as he was pulled on top of the prince. Their groins brushed one another and he gasped as pleasure shot through his lower half. Without thinking he ground down on Shouto experimentally and was pleased to receive a needy groan from the taller man. He did not know how they got into the position that they were in or what happened to their clothes, but he found that he honestly did not care as he continued to grind down on the man below him.

"Gods this is better than last night", Shouto said breathlessly as he ran his hands over Izuku's skin. Izuku moaned softly on acknowledgement as he let him continue his ministrations. His mind wandered to the night before. What had happened? Images slowly returned to him. Shouto. His soft skin and toned chest. His hands in Izuku's green hair. The two of them kissing, laying on the bed. Why had they stopped? Then it hit him, just as Shouto reached down and fondled his rear. He jumped back, nearly falling off the bed in his haste to create space between the two of them. Shouto looked stunned. Izuku breathed heavily. He remembered why he had stopped, why he had not let them go any further than kissing and exploring each other's bodies. He was not ready. He knew it deep within himself, despite how much he wanted to let Shouto do as he pleased with him, he simply could't. He started shaking, a whimper escaping his mouth as he hid his face in his hands. He could not bear to look at Shouto after what he had done. It was obvious that the prince wanted Izuku just as much as he wanted him, but Izuku couldn't give himself like that to someone. Not with the ocean needing him.

He felt the bed under him shift as Shouto crawled to be next to him. He closed his eyes tightly in fear of what he might say, but no words ever came. Instead a blanket made of plush fur was draped over him and he was pulled into an embrace that was gentle and loving. He felt a delicate hand move into his hair to play with the strands in a comforting manner. The other gently rubbed his back as the prince whispered soothing words to him. Izuku glanced up from his hands to see Shouto looking down at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He moved his hand to wipe tears that the freckled mer had not realized he had shed.

"I'm sorry", Izuku choked out, more tears forming in his bright green eyes. Shouto hushed him and shook his head.

"No. I am sorry. I should not have done that after how you did not want to last night. It was wrong of me to attempt to rush you in something as intimate as this".

A sob escaped Izuku as he flung his arms around the man in front of him. He had barely known him for a few days, but he cared for him so much. He felt his pain and heartbreak through the stories he told and had won over the mer's heart. His arms tightened around the man like he was a lifeline and he buried his face in the smooth skin of his neck. Shouto hugged him back with just as much need. In a hushed tone he spoke again.

"I promise I will not try and do anything sexual to you unless you tell me to. I can't explain it, but you mean so much to me Izuku. You are one of the few people who knows my story, and despite you not even being human you broke down the walls I had worked so hard to keep up".

"I don't know how to explain it either", Izuku said as he slowly calmed down. "It just feels like you are supposed to be with me, like you are my other half".

Shouto decided that he would look into this strange phenomenon that was occurring between him and the man in his arms once they arrived in his country. For now he would protect Izuku at all costs until he was safely back to his home in the ocean. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. Izuku squeaked in embarrassment when the door opened to reveal Momo. He closed the blanket over himself and hid his red face in his hands. Shouto simply looked up at her and nodded for her to say what she had come to tell him. After a second of her colecting herself at accidentally finding her friend in his current state, she cleared her throat and said, "Prince Shouto we have news of a suspicious ship following us".

"Who gave the information?", he asked, his interest now peeked at the mention of the ship.

"Mei Hatsume sir. She spotted it early this morning and has since seen it continue on corse with us".

"Ready the crew", he replied as he got off the bed, not seeming bothered in the slightest in hios state of undress. He pulled on a random pair of trousers and a thin, cotton shirt. "Tell them to prepare to meet the ship. I wish to know what their captain wants with us".

"Yes sir", the raven haired woman replied. She turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Izuku watched as Shouto finished putting on a pair of boots and attached his sword to his belt. He walked over to the bed and looked at the smaller male.

"I will be back soon. Hopefully it is nothing serious". When he had finished speaking he lent down and kissed Izuku's forehead, pulling back to look at him with a soft smile on his face. He then stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his large overcoat in the process. With a whistle he called for Felix who came out of his enclosure and landed on the dule haired man's shoulder. He turned to bid one last farewell as he walked out of the cabin, sliding the bolt to lock it.

With the sound of the bolt ringing in the quiet air Izuku decided to lay back down on the bed. He crawls under the plush covers and closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Shouto walked out to the wheel of the ship and looked out over his crew. They were in a slight panicked mood as they all attached their various weapons. Momo stood next to him, adjusting her own sword. He looked up to the crows nest where Mei was perched. Her pink dreadlocks flowing in the wind.

"How far is the ship?", he called up to her.

"About 500 yard sir", she shouted back.

He nodded and called out for the crew to ready themselves for a possible attack. They all stood at attention as he watched the sea for the ship. He finally spotted it and narrowed his eyes at the flags it doaned, the skull and crossbones on the sails making him stiffen. Momo glanced over to see what made him react in such a way and gasped as she too caught sight of the symbol. Shouto stood patiently as the ship slowly came to the side of his own. He ordered his men to fall into place as he walked down the small flight of stairs that lead to the wheel. As he did he saw two of the crew members from the other ship slide a plank across to connect the two ships. He looked over the ship and saw the rugged appearance that they were all in. The manic grinns on their faces did little to settle his already heightened nerves. He glanced up to the sails and saw more crew members dangling within the ropes. Stopping a few paces from the plank that connected the two ships he held his head high as he waited for the captain of the ship to cross.

The boots of the man clicked ominously across the wood as he crossed. He was accompanied by two crew members, one with spiked red hair and the other with curly pink strands. His deep maroon coat flowed behind him and caused his wild blonde hair to be very prominent compared to its dark color. His red eyed held Shouto's heterochromic ones head on as he boarded his ship. It was then that Shouto knew exactly who this man was, from his telltale hair to the tattoos that covered his chest and arms. His presence was overpowering and Shouto felt the weight of the man's legacy just by looking at him. He decided that he would be the first to speak, refusing to be intimidated by the blonde in front of him.

"Greetings Pirate Captain Bakugou", he said as he narrowed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Bakugou Katsuki, the most feared pirate on the seas, and he stood on the deck of Shouto's ship. His hair was ashen blonde, most likely from the long years in the sun at sea. It was braided tight to his skull in some places and beaded in others. A captains hat adorned his head and his deep maroon coat hung off of his shoulders, blowing in the wind elegantly. He wore simple trousers and a cream cotton shirt that was tucked into the waistband of the pants but left completely unbuttoned, showing off his tattoos that flowed over his skin. His boots were simple brown, leather. A sword hung off of his hips on either side and as the wind blew his coat, pistols could be seen within the lining. To his right stood a spiky redhead. He wore a vest that was left open, exposing his chiseled physique and brown pants with a red cloth wrapped around his hips. His feet were bare. The woman to his left was short in stature. he skin had an odd pink tint to it and her pink curls bounced around her head as the wind blew through them. Her skirt was black lace and white cotton with a high slit, most likely for mobility. A white blouse hung off of her shoulders and was covered by a black corset that started below her breasts. Her boots came up to her mid calf and were light brown in color. The most menacing part of her was her eyes. They had clearly been tattooed so that her sclera was black instead of white and made her gaze intense as it passed over Shouto's men. The prince glanced back to the pirate captain just in time to see him begin to move. He took off his hat, revealing his wild hair from under its confines.

"Hold this for me sweetheart", he said as he handed the hat to the redhead next to him. He walked up to meet Shouto with a cocky smirk on his face. His men stiffened and all reached for their weapons only to be stopped when the prince put his hand up to tell them to stand down. "Nice to meet you Princess Todoroki", he greeted smugly. Shouto merely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement of the jab at his title but showed no other reaction. Momo, on the other hand, glared daggers at the blond.

"Its _Prince _Todoroki actually", he said curtly. "I would like to know what business you have in following and boarding my ship".

A sick smile spread across the pirate's face. "I heard word that you have a precious cargo on this ship", he replied simply.

Shouto stiffened. Surely news could not have spread that quickly about him having a mermaid on board, could it? "I do not know what you are talking about".

"No? Well a little birdie told me that you have a mermaid on board. They fetch a pretty penny on the black market, dead or alive. Just their scales could set me and my crew up nicely for a good few decades".

"And who would this 'birdie' be?".

A harsh laugh from the blonde and he answered, "Your falcon is quite easy to spot. Those read and white feathers stand out fairly easy in all this blue". He reached out to Felix who quickly snapped at the offending hand and huddled closer to Shouto's body from his perch on his shoulder.

"You intercepted my message?", he asked.

"It was not that hard Princess. Don't worry your dear daddy got his letter. I just read it first".

Shouto's heart sped up. He knew about Izuku and planned to take him dead or alive. "I'm afraid I can not give the mer to you", he said hotly, his emotions starting to show through his mask.

"Why? Need him to fix your fucked up face?", he laughed and continued. "Sorry to break it to you but there is no fixing that". Before he could react a sword was at the pirate's throat and a pistol was at Shouto's temple. Momo had clearly had enough of the Captain's crude comments about her friend and decided to do something about it. The redhead and raccoon eyed girl both had swords at the ready.

"Apologize to Prince Todoroki", she said venomously. Her gray eyes shining with rage.

"Put down your weapon and I might", Bakugou replied. He looked to Shouto in a silent warning as he cocked back the hammer and loaded a pullet into the chamber.

"Yaoyorozu, put down your weapon", he said calmly. She grit her teeth but quickly sheathed her sword. Bakugou too, but his gun down and his crew relaxed.

"Now apologize", she said again.

"I'm sorry", he said. A long pause followed. "For this", he continued. The sound of a sword unsheathing rang in Shouto's ears and he withdrew his own just in time to stop Bakugou's blade from hitting his face.

Chaos broke loose after. Bakugou's crew stormed the ship and his men clashed with them. The clanging of metal and blasts of gunshots filled the air around him. He dodged the sword as it attempted to slash his side. The two spun around in a frenzy as they both tried to land blows on their opponent. Shouto knew he was at a disadvantage to the pirate as he wielded two blades to Shouto's one, but he refused to back down. He had to protect Izuku from them. Who knew what they intended to do with them. He quickly maneuvered his way around the pirate to his blind side and lunged forward. Bakugou reacted fast and Shouto only managed to graze his cheek. The pirate stepped back in shock and brought his hand to his bleeding cheek. His red eyes shined furiously when he saw the crimson blood on his hands. He lunged forward and his blades clashed with Shouto's. They continued their fight as several others raged on around them.

* * *

Izuku heard the sounds of guns and metal hitting. He sat on the bed, terrified of what was happening outside the door. He could hear screams fulled with agony and squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of a bullet going through flesh rang in his ears. He tried to shut out the sounds but couldn't. He had been getting dressed when he heard the sound of another ship pulling up next to Shouto's. He could feel the tension in the air and hear the quiet voices just enough to know that pirates were here. They had come for him. He had heard of pirates and had hopped to never meet one. He pulled a soft furred blanket to his chest as a whimper escaped his mouth. he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. He was scared for himself and Shouto, who was without a doubt fighting right now. He feared the man he head come to love in such a short time getting injured or worse, killed. The blanket smelled of the prince and helped to calm him just a tad before his heart sped up at the sound of the door unlocking. He sucked in a shaky breath as two thuggish men entered the cabin. One was built heavily, much like Sato, and was covered in grime. His hair was matted and the smell coming from him reached the mer from across the room, making him gag. The second was lanky and had many missing teeth in his sinister smile. Both of their cloths were ripped and tattered, patches covering too large holes. They stalked over to the bed which Izuku cowered in. The burly one leaned down and took Izuku's face in his hands, turning his head this way and that. The mer tried to get free only to be grabbed harder, causing him to whimper in pain as on of his arms was wrenched behind his back. The pirate's eyes roamed over him and stopped at his amulet. he reached to grab it.

"D-don't tough that", Izuku pleaded. The man merely glanced at his companion who pulled Izuku's arm tighter causing him to scream in pain. Right as the pirates fingers touched the amulet a burst of magic energy left it and threw the man to the ground. Izuku sucked in a shallow breath as he was freed from the hold on his face. The lanky man behind him looked as stunned as the one on the floor. The strongly built man's eyes flashed open to show pure anger as he stood up.

"You little bitch", he spat as he walked forward and grabbed Izuku by the neck, choking him. The greenette struggled and gasped for air as his lungs were depleted of oxygen. His one free hand clawing at the man's arm. "You need to learn your place".

"He has a nice body", the skinnier one said, a dirty hand crawling up his side. Izuku felt nauseous as the hand skimmed over his body. The larger one seemed interested as well. He slightly loosened his hold on the mer's neck and Izuku sucked in a much needed breath. His large hand traced over his collar bone and Izuku squirmed away from the touch.

"Don't touch me", he said through gritted teeth. He sent magic to the areas of his body that the men were touching and sapped them with sparks of green electricity. They both jumped back at the unexpected pain.

"That's it", the large pirate said. "We can finish this back on the ship. Lets just get the bastard on board and out of here".

Izuku struggled to get free. He did not want to be taken. Let alone with these two. He screamed and cried for help. The skinny pirate growled under his breath and took out a pistol. Izuku's eyes widened as he though he was about to get shot. Instead the handle of the gun hit the side of his head hard and his vision instantly went black.

* * *

Shouto fought hard against the pirate Captain. He dodged blows and had a few close calls after the man had been spurred on by the blow to his face. The sound of muffled screams caught him off guard then they suddenly stopped. He glanced around and his heart stopped as he saw the door to his cabin was open. Not a minute latter two pirates came out of the cabin. One was skinny and holding a pistol and the other was well built. Shouto stared in terror as he saw the limp body of Izuku hanging over the larger man's shoulder. His cloths were covered in dirty hand prints and his temple was bleeding. He called out to the small man only to be silenced as excruciating pain shot through his side. He fell to his knees and looked down to see a wide gash bleeding profusely on his right side. He glanced up to see Bakugou flinging off blood from his sword and sheathing it.

"Hope that kills your worthless ass", he said as he turned and walked away. Shouto could only kneel there and hold his side as he watched the pirate leave and his crew follow him. He saw Izuku's green curls within the mass of crew members. Momo ran up to him. Her shoulder was bleeding from a small wound but she didn't seem to have any major injuries.

"Shouto you're wounded", she said worriedly. He simply glanced up at her, his vision blurring as he lost blood. "Sho?".

"Izuku", he said as he passed out, his head hitting the deck harshly.


	10. Chapter 10

Shouto woke up slowly. He was in his quarters, the soft furs and blankets on his bed cushioning his body. His eyes were still shut tight as his hand slowly felt around the bed for the body that was usually next to him. The bed was cold where Izuku usually laid. He wondered where the mer had gone until the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. Izuku's limp body hanging over the shoulder of a burly pirate. His head beading profusely from his temple. Shouto sat up quickly as he screamed out the freckled man's name only to hiss as pain shot through his side. He looked down to see a bloody bandage wrapped around his waist. The spot of blood growing as he had clearly reopened his wound. A gasp from beside him caused him to turn his head to see Momo looking up at him in shock. Her deep gray eyes filling with tears as she shot out of the chair she had been sitting in and wrap her arms around his broad shoulders. She buried her face in his neck and he could feel her hot tears as they ran down his chest.

"Sho I was so worried", she sobbed. "I thought I lost you. You said Izuku's name and you-you", whatever she was going to say was lost as she whimpered and more tears flowed from her eyes.

The duel haired man slowly hugged his friend back, groaning slightly as the movement pulled on his wound. Momo let go of him quickly at the sound of his pain and looked down to his bandages.

"Shit, it reopened", she said to herself as she ran over to his desk wear various medicinal items that had not been there previously were now stored. The raven haired woman quickly came back with new wraps, a stitching kit, and a vile of some sort. She slowly helped him to sit on the edge of the bed so that she could reach the cut easier. With gentle hands, she slowly unwrapped the soiled bandage, apologizing when Shouto groaned in pain as it took part of the healing scab with it. She then took The tweezers out of the kit and picked up a wad of cotton to dip into the vile. It came out a yellowish color and smelled vile, making Shouto's nose wrinkle as it neared his skin. It stung when it touched the opened wound but he did not make a sound as he let Momo work. After a while of her dabbing the cotton on him a numb feeling overtook the area and he no longer felt any pain. She then threaded a surgical needle and began restitching his side. Towards the end of the stitching a knock sounded at the door. He called for the person to enter and the door slowly opened to reveal Jirou. Her cropped violet hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. She came and sat in the seat that Momo had vacated and watched as her lover worked on their friend. Soon he was patched up and his torso was wrapped with fresh gauze. When she was done Momo got up and put the supplies back where they had been. Jirou took the chance to hug Shouto, he wrapped his arms around her small waist as she held him to her chest.

"We were worried about you Sho", she said softly, her fingers gently stroking through his hair.

"We truly were", Momo agreed as she sat on the bed next to the prince.

"How long was I out?", he asked.

"Three days", Jirou replied. Shouto looked at Momo for clarification, shock written all over his face.

"We thought you had gone into a coma, but Jirou insisted you would wake up soon", Momo added.

He nodded as he slowly processed the information. Jirou was their ship's physician and had always had a knack for telling if someone was going to wake soon. Her father had classically trained her in the art of medicine and she even learned to tell someones heart rate based on a simple touch. She was a blessing to Shouto's crew and he refused to sail without her. The information was daunting. Three days he had been unconscious from blood loss and fatigue. Three days since the battle on his ship. Three days since Izuku was... He stood up quickly, groaning in pain. The two women were quick to support him as he frantically looked at Momo.

"Izuku. Where is he?", he asked in panic.

Momo looked at Jirou with sadness in her eyes. Jirou shook her head when Shouto looked at her as well.

"We tried to follow them, but their ship was fast. We've been doing everything we can to try and track them but we couldn't sight them anywhere. It was as if they had just vanished into thin air. We decided to wait until you were recovered to take any action as you might have a better idea", Momo explained.

Shouto shook with worry and fear for the mer. He could only imagine the horrible things that the pirates were doing to him. With renewed energy from his long rest and the burning need to get Izuku back he walked towards his desk carefully. Momo supported him as he looked over his maps. Felix chose then to appear. He chirped happily at Shouto and rubbed his feathered head on Shouto's arm. He affectionately stroked the falcon then went back to his maps. After a while he found the one he ws looking for. It was a map that showed all areas where pirates were spotted and included Bakugou's area of the sea.

"There", he said pointing to the circular area on the map that was Bakugou's territory. "This is where we will find him. Reports say that he always stops in this harbor after a large heist to celebrate and sometimes sell bounty. There is no doubt he is heading there with intention to sell Izuku to the highest bidder".

Both women nodded as they took in the information.

"I guess it is just pure luck we had the ship on course to that harbor to gather more supplies for the injured crew members and new weaponry to replaced the ones that were damaged", Jirou said cheerfully. She smiled at Shouto sho smiled back. There was still hope.

"Ready the crew and speed up our course to the harbor. I wish to arrive as soon as possible", Shouto said with renewed courage.

"Sho what about your wound?", Momo asked hesitantly.

He slowly hobbled over to a cabinet and opened it, shuffling around the vials inside. He soon found what he was looking for. He turned to Momo with a proud smile on his face. The vial was made of blue crystal and held a clear liquid. It was not much at all, a few drops at most. Momo cocked her head to the side as she attempted to figure out what it was.

"Mermaid tears", he replied simply. "I'm not proud that father acquired this through the slaughter of one but I kept in in case of an emergency".

Momo now realized what he was planning to do. She watched as he opened the vial and tilted the contents into his mouth. Slowly he started to stand up straighter and Jirou walked over to wrap her arms around her lover's waist. After a few minutes Shouto slowly unwrapped his bandages to reveal a nasty scar on his side. It showed how cruelly the blade had slashed his side but it was healed. He tentatively stretched and found that no pain was present as the skin pulled taught. He grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulder and walked towards hie two companions, no longer limping. Momo smiled as her friend opened the door and walked out confidently onto the deck. She quickly followed him with Jirou on her arm as they readied the crew for their new mission.

* * *

Izuku's head was throbbing. He could feel the dried blood on his skin as he slowly opened his eyes. He was chained to a wall with his hands suspended above his head. His once white shirt was now stained with blood from the head injury. His skin felt dry with the lack of water submersion. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell of sorts. The floor and walls were made of wood. He was most likely in the haul of the ship based on the pungent smell of mildew that wafted into his nose. There was a barred door that allowed him to look out of the small confined and he instantly wished he hadn't. A crowd of men, all wearing torn and stained cloths looked at him. Some leered towards the door while others looked nervous and on edge. Two in particular caught his eye. It was the two pirates that had taken him. The larger one looked like an animal stalking his prey. He licked his lips and grinned, showing his molding teeth. Izuku shuddered has the man's eyes roamed over his body as if he was mentally undressing him. He gulped as one brave pirate emerged from the back of the crowd. The others parted to let him through. His ash blonde hair was spiked in the areas where it wasn't braided close to his scalp or held down with beads. He walked right up to the bars and bent down to be level with Izuku's gaze.

"Leave", the pirate said. His voice holding a level of authority he had only heard when Shouto talked to his men. Quickly the other pirates left the room, all climbing up a small set of stairs that must have lead to the upper deck. The burly pirate glanced back at him with a sinister look then quickly followed the rest. One remained. His hair was a deep red and spiked upwards. His face was kinder than the others' and he looked fairly young.

"Come see Sweetheart", the ashen pirate said while still keeping his eyes on Izuku. The greenette thought he was talking to him until the red head moved over to the blonde's side. "Makes a pretty sight tied up like that doesn't he?", the man asked. The red haired pirate looked at Izuku and nodded in agreement. "Love to see you like that", he continued, a hand wrapping around the red head's waist the run his finger teasingly over his side. A visible shudder passed through the man as a blush spread across his face. Izuku turned his head away as he did not believe he should be witnessing the sight before him.

"What do you plan to do with him?", the red head asked.

"Simple, I plan to sell him to our dear old friend Shigaraki for a fair price".

"Are you sure that is a good idea Katsuki? To give that kind of power to him could be dangerous".

"Not my problem. He agreed that he would not harm me or the crew so long as we gave him things that would interest him. And this", the blonde said with a smile spreading across his face, "will definitely interest him".

The red head looked skeptical has he looked at Izuku again. "If you are sure", he said almost to himself.

"Relax Kiri, I know what I am doing". The blonde, Katsuki, leaned over and kissed the red head's cheek. It seamed to calm him down. "So, mermaid", he said, getting Izuku's attention, "why did that stuck up asshole want you?".

"That is none of your business", Izuku said harshly, glaring at the man.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: If you do not wish to read the attempted rape scene it is indicated by *** at the beginning and end so that you can skip it but still understand what is happening.

Shouto stood on the deck of the ship and looked out over the crew. They were hours away from the port and he was anxious to arrive. His hands wrung themselves together impatiantly as the salty breeze blew through his hair. It was in it's normal pony tail and pulled tight against his skull. His sword rested in its sheath and his heavy coat was thrown around his shoulders. He was prepared to do anything to get Izuku back. Momo walked up to his side with Felix on her arm. She had attached sharp metal spikes to his claws in case he was needed to help his master in a fight. The red and white falcon flew to Shouto the minute he caught sight of him and rested on his shoulder. Even with the thick coat Shouto could feel the pricks of the spikes that adorned the bird's talons. Felix crooned and nuzzled Shouto's pale cheek in affection and chirped happily when he received a stroke on his head.

"He seems to know how important this is to you", Momo said with a small smile.

"He cares about Izuku almost as much as I do", Shouto replied. "This mission is important to him too".

"We will get him back", she said confidently.

Shouto nodded and continued to stroke Felix. A thump of feet on the deck to his left caused him to turn his head and see who it was. Mei padded over to him with a large grin on her face. Her pink dread locks bouncing with each step.

"Port spotted sir", she said happily, her golden eyes twinkling with joy.

"Thank you Mei", he replied. "Momo, ready the crew. We are not leaving without Izuku".

With a firm nod the raven haired woman left to go to the lower deck and called out the orders to the crew. Mei gave him a thumbs up as she climbed backup to her perch. Shouto gazed forward steadily and watched as the port came into view on the horizon.

* * *

Izuku woke up to the aggressive rocking of the ship. He had been with the pirates for over three days and had hated every second of it. Many members of the crew would come down to taunt or throw things at him. Once he had been hit particularly hard with a lump of coal that left a nasty bruise on his cheek and a streak of black on his skin. He had not eaten at all as Bakugou insisted he would be fine without food for his back talking to him earlier. His arms had been numb for hours and his head pounded in pain as the wound on his temple stayed unhealed. The worst part of it all was the two pirates who had taken him would always come down to watch him. He felt sick every time their eyes would gaze upon him. He could smell the dirt and sweat on them and it was obvious that they had not bathed in months. Bakugou had com to interrogate him twice after the initial meeting and Izuku refused to speak a word. After the second time the ashen pirate had attempted to beat information from him only to come up empty handed. He had left Izuku with bruised ribs and a split lip. The greenette constantly longed for Shouto. He would often find himself dreaming of the heterochromic man when he closed his eyes. He wished he had been strong enough to fight off the two pirates so that he would not have to fear what was to be his fate.

The sudden stop of the harsh rocking ceased and footsteps came down the stairs. It was Bakugou, followed closely by Kiri. The blond had his usual scowl on his face while the red head looked nervous. He refused to look at either of them.

"Hey Deku", the blonde barked out causing Izuku to look up at him, "we arrived at the port. You will stay here until we have secured your buyer and then you can live happily ever after with your new master".

The smirk that adorned his face made Izuku cringe in disgust. The nickname that he called him made him feel worthless. It was a play on words apparently and meant exactly how he felt. Bakugou had started calling him that after he had been useless in providing the information he had wanted. Izuku looked down at his feet and refused to acknowledge the statement. Bakugou spat in annoyance at his lack of response and quickly left. Kiri stayed though, and looked at the mer with a small ounce of sorrow in his eyes.

"Kirishima come on. We have work to do", called the rasped voice of the pirate captain from above the deck. Kirishima quickly turned on his heal and scurried up the stairs.

Izuku let out a sigh. His fate was decided. He would never see Shouto again and he would be the slave of some random man who even the crew of the ship seamed to fear. He adjusted his sitting stance to try and get comfortable but it was to no avail. The harsh wooden floors left countless splinters and cuts along his legs and the chains on his arm had rubbed his wrist raw. Without being in water for so long his skin was dry and itchy and he could not heal himself. He was parched and his stomach constantly growled in need of food. He looked out the small window that was at the top of one of the cell walls. He could see the ocean and ships passing as the docked. Seagulls could be heard and seen flying about and fighting over pieces of food they had snatched from the ships. How he wished he could be out in the water. He could feel his body and how heavy it was with exhaustion and lack of water. With one final glance out the window he decided to try and get some rest.

* * *

The sound of feet coming down the steps woke Izuku from his restless sleep. His heart raced with fear. This was it. He was going to be taken to his buyer and be gone forever. He held his breath as the figure came down the steps. He squinted his eyes to try and make out who it was due to the lighting being poor as it was now nightfall. The figure was followed by another and Izuku knew they were here to take him now. No pirate would try and transport him by themselves. But then he notices something. The shoes of the figure was not right. They were not the lush leather of the captain or the bare feet of Kiri. They were instead tattered moccasins that had holes in the soles that showed their wear. His heart stopped. He knew who these two figures were. The heavy build of the first and the small stature of the second. The smell that came off of them gave confirmation of who they were. The pirates that had taken him slowly made their way over to the barred door. They both walked in swaying motions as if they could not keep their balance. Izuku saw it as odd and his defenses went up. The jingle of keys caught his attention. Were they really here to transport him? In the back of his mind he hoped that they were as he could not get their threat out of his mind from before they had taken him. 'We can finish this on the ship'. He knew what they had planned to do. Had heard the horrible tales of what some humans would do to others for their own pleasure.

He watched as the skinny one inserted a skeleton key into the lock on the cell door and heard the clicking of the lock. He pushed open the door and the two pirates entered the cell. Izuku watched as the smaller pirate took the lock out of the door and replaced the key ring on his belt. The heavier one made his way over to Izuku. His footsteps shook the floor with his weight and his ever present, rotting smile shown in the moonlight. When he got to Izuku the mer's nose wrinkled as he smelt the fermentation of alcohol on his breath. He could also smell his rotting teeth on his breath as he leaned in to look closer at the greenette. He had bent over and his menacing size made Izuku feel so much smaller and cower against the wall. He tried to move farther back but only met resistance. The sound of chains moving to his left caused him to look over and see the smaller man moving a leaver on the wall in a clockwise motion. Izuku then felt the chains on his wrists start to pull him up and he was forced to stand or risk his arm being ripped out of its socket. Once he was standing the movement did not stop and he whispered in pain as his arms were strained and his feet eventually left the ground. His wrists burned with the pull and his stomach dropped when the grimy hand of the pirate in front of him trailed up his side.

Start***

"Perfect", he said to his companion who stopped turning the leaver and joined him. Izuku shook with fear and tears welled up in his eyes. Everything clicked into place and he knew what was about to happen. The pirates let their hands roam over him and his shirt was lifted to expose his navel. He thrashed about and screamed only for a large hand to clamp over his mouth and a dagger to be at his throat. He looked at the pirates, pleading, only for their rotting and toothless smiles to greet him.

"You'll be good right?", the smaller one said, his blade pressing threateningly into Izuku's skin.

The answer he got was a sob from behind the hand that covered the mer's mouth and a tear spilling out of his emerald eyes. The pirate seemed satisfied with that and removed the knife and hand. Izuku watched in horror as the knife went to his shirt and tore it open. The rest was quickly cut off of him and his torso was exposed to the cold air. More tears filled his eyes and the hands resumed their fondling of his chest now that his skin was out in the open. The larger pirate leaned in and kissed along Izuku's neck and bit into his collar bone. Izuku yelped in pain as he felt blood drip down his chest. He kicked his legs to try and get away but the large man grabbed them and pressed himself into the space between them. Tears were now freely falling from his eyes and sobs escaped his mouth. The small mer shook with fear and choked on his whimpers.

The man before him ground his hips against his own and Izuku could feel the hardness at his groin. He squirmed and struggled in the pirate's hold.

"S-stop! Please!", he pleaded, but his words were on def ears.

The skinnier one decided that he had enough of fondling his chest and took his knife to the waistband of his pants. Izuku gasped as his pants were soon torn into the same state as his shirt. He tried to curl in on himself but the arms holding his legs in place kept him from trying to redeem his sense of modesty. He was bare to the two men in front of him and he cried out for help.

"Shut up!", the large pirate said as he slapped Izuku across his face. The freckled man was stunned for a moment as the pain registered on his cheek. He could feel that his lip had split open again and taste the metallic blood as it pooled in his mouth.

"Look, he stopped struggling", the skinny one said. His toothless smile spread across his face. The larger one looked at him and smiled as well.

"He's finally accepted his situation", he replied. He took that moment to start to relieve himself with Izuku's body.

"Remember not to go overboard. The captain will be pissed if we mess him up too much".

"I know that".

The greenette was numb. He could barely feel anything but could sense everything at the same time. He could feel the stinging pain of bites on his neck and the painful stretch as he was entered. He could feel the blood flowing from the multiple wounds on his body. His mind was fogged and he wished for nothing more than death at that moment. 'Shouto', he thought as he experienced the pain, whimpers escaping him. How he longed for someone to take him from this place and for that someone to be the duel haired man he had come to love.

Stop***

Suddenly all the pain and sensations he felt stopped. His clouded gaze looked up to see the burley pirate's face turn pale. The skinny one was on the ground with a bullet wound in his head. His blood was quickly pooling around him and his eyes were glazed over and showed that he was dead. The burley one let go of Izuku and he felt as the man's length exited him. He felt relieved. His eyes traveled to where the pirate was looking to see the red and white strands and piercing heterochromic eyes of Shouto glairing furiously at the pirate.


	12. Chapter 12

Izuku's heart raced as he looked upon Shouto. His gaze was furious and the gun he held clicked as he loaded another bullet into the chamber. His wrists were scraped raw and he could feel blood dripping down his forearm from where the metal cuffs dug into his skin. His feet barely brushed the ground but he did not care. The only thing he cared about was the man standing in the room by the door. The one who aimed his gun at the shocked pirate and fired as shot straight through his chest. The pirate fell to the ground with a cry of pain. The greenette watched as Shouto strode over to the bleeding man, his foot falls echoing through the silent room. He drew his sword and pointed it at the pirate's neck.

"How dare you touch him in such a manner", the prince said, venom seeping through the words. His eyes were practically glowing in rage.

"I, I", the pirate stammered.

"You what?", he asked furiously.

"The captain said we could have some fun so long as we did not harm him!"

Shouto looked over at Izuku, his eyes softening a little then he quickly glared back down at the pirate. "You clearly did harm him. His wrists are bleeding and he is probably scared for life with what you scums did to him. The world will thank me for getting rid of a piece of shit like you". The final sentence was spat out and Shouto raised his sword and plunged it into the pirate's neck. The burly man convulsed and choked on his own blood as he spit out profanities. After a few seconds his body went limp and Shouto withdrew his blade and flung the blood off of it before sheathing.

He looked up at Izuku and his body slumped forward. He ran over to the mer and grabbed his face to look into his eyes, worry shining in his heterochromic ones. His pale hands roamed over Izuku's freckled skin and checked for any more wounds. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bite marks on the smaller man's neck and collar bones. His hands shook and Izuku worried he might do more to the already dead pirates. Hurried foot steps coming down the stairs caused the two men to look away from each other as the angry face of the ashen pirate captain appeared.

Fiery red eyes met stormy blue and gray. Shouto moved to put himself between Bakugou and Izuku, his hand reaching for his sword. An angry growl left Katsuki's mouth as he stalked over to the duo.

"What the fuck are you doing on my ship?", he shouted.

"Taking back what you took from me", Shouto replied coldly.

"Like hell I'm going to give the mer to you". His red eyes trailed over Shouto's tall frame but suddenly stopped at the sight of blood on his boots. He glanced over to see the two pirates from earlier killed and laying in pools of their own blood. His eyes flashed with fury. "You killed two members of my crew!", he shouted.

"No, I killed two rapists. The world will thank me latter".

Bakugou lunged forward, a dagger flashing in the small amount of light coming into the room. Shouto was quick and drew his sword and stop the blade from reaching him. The two clashed and fought with vigorous determination. Their blades metallic clashes echoing through the small room.

Izuku was helpless to do nothing but watch. He struggled against the chains. He desperately wanted to help Shouto. He would not see the man get hurt. With the last ounce of strength that he had left Izuku activated his magic. Green lightning spread over his arms and he tugged on the chains with all his might. They snapped like mere twigs and he fell to the floor. He quickly got up, not caring about his state of undress and threw himself in front of the duel haired man and grabbed the dagger as Bakugou swung it towards him. The blade snapped as if it was nothing and Bakugou's eyes widened in shock. Izuku's eyes flashed with the electricity that crackled around him ad he grabbed the pirate captain's arm and wrenched it behind his back, the bones creaking.

Katsuki grunted in pain and glared at the mer. His teeth grit as he tried to wrench himself free. The mer only tightened his grip.

"Do not touch him", the green haired man said hotly. The green electricity sparked around the room. Bakugou's eyes widened as realization passed through him.

"You, you have imprinted?", he asked in shock.

"What?", Izuku asked, his grip unintentionally loosening and giving Katsuki an opening to break free of his hold. He spun and moved out of range. Shouto took that moment to appear at Izuku's side with his blade drawn.

Bakugou stood and grit his teeth. His hands balled into fists at his side as his eyebrows twitched in anger. "Take him", he grit out.

"Excuse me?", Shouto asked in confusion.

"Take him and get out", Bakugou shouted. "He is no use to me if he has imprinted. My crew would just end up slaughtered by our buyer. So fuck off!" His voice sounded broken and he shook with the anger coursing through his body.

Shouto slowly put his blade in its sheath and took his coat off his shoulders. His eyes remained warily on the captain as he draped the coat over Izuku's smaller frame. Izuku's body slumped against Shotou's as his energy left him. He had been running on adrenaline and his last fragments of energy and was now reaching his limit. Shouto effortlessly lifted Izuku up into a bridal carry and left the room with one last look at the defeated pirate. Izuku lost consciousness once they reached the top deck and Shouto walked off the ship. Members of the pirate crew were held back by his own at sword and gunpoint. Jirou met him on the dock and walked with him, checking on Izuku's pulse. She nodded to Shouto in a silent answer to him being alive and well. Shouto thanked her with a nod and boarded his ship and brought Izuku to his quarters. He laid him down on the bed and quickly grabbed a pair of trousers and put them onto his bare body. When he was done he too laid down on the bed and curled around Izuku's small frame. Exhaustion over took him and his eyes shut as he fell sleep with Izuku in his arms.

* * *

A rustling in his arms woke Shouto from his sleep. He could tell by the movement of the ship that they were moving through the water back on their way towards his country. The movement against his chest started again and a small groan reached his ears. He glanced down to be met with the groggy eyes of Izuku. His vivid emerald orbs were hazy with sleep and his wild curls were spiraling around the pillow in a multitude of directions. A smile spread across Shouto's face as the freckled man moved closer to him to nuzzle his face in his neck. The duel haired man simply held the smaller male close and relished in the space that they had created. He finally had Izuku back and he was not going to let him be taken again. The greenette pulled his head up to kiss Shouto's cheek lightly. The heterochromic prince gently turned his head to properly kiss the man that he loved and smiled against his lips and the mer moans softly. Soft pressure on his chest let Shouto know that Izuku wanted him to lay on his back, so he obliged. The smaller man quickly followed him and straddled his waist. Shouto let him deepen the kiss, allowing for his lover to lead at his own pace. His pale hands roamed over the scared body above him. He gently pulled away and rested his forehead on Izuku's.

"Izuku", he breathed out softly. "We should stop. I don't want to push you too far, especially after what happened to you"

The mer's doe like eyes opened and he shook his head. 'I don't want to", he said with a wavering voice. "I want you to get rid of their touch. I don't want to feel them anymore". Tears dripped from his eyes and his small frame shook as he sobbed quietly.

Shouto leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation. You are still in shock and may not be in your right mind", a kiss to his lips cause whatever he was about to say to stop leaving his mouth. His eyes closed as he crumbled into the kiss. There was no way he could deny Izuku of anything. After a few moments Izuku pulled away, a determined look in his eyes.

"You aren't taking advantage of me. I want this, please Sho", he practically begged.

Shouto was a weak man and he knew it. With Izuku's consent he sat up and cupped the smaller man's cheek as he kissed him deeply. Izuku wrapped his arms around Shouto's broad shoulders and pressed himself against his chest. A swipe of a cool tongue on his lips cause him to gasp and allowed Shouto to slip the appendage into Izuku's mouth to tangle with his own. A low moan vibrated from the greenette's throat as the deep kiss continued. He hesitantly rocked his hips against Shouto's abdomen and gasped at the friction that it gave to his already hardening member. He moaned softly and was pleased when he felt Shouto move his hands to grip his hips tightly to lead his movements. Soon both of them were moving in tandem against each other, soft moans echoing between the two of them. Izuku couldn't help the wanton sound that escaped him as he found that he needed more. He wasn't sure what of but he opened his eyes that he did not notice he had closed and looked at Shouto, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Shouto's eyes opened and pure lust could be seen within their depths. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

"What's wrong Zuku?", he asked. The freckled man blushed at the nickname.

"I, I need something. I'm not sure what but I don't know how much longer I can take this", he whimpered out.

Shouto chuckled softly and smoothed his hand along Izuku's cheek. "It's okay. Let me take care of you". He gently trailed his hands down to the small hips that the greenette sported and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the pants that he wore. He looked up for confirmation that he could continue and was glad to receive a quick nod of consent from the blushing man on his lap. He quickly removed the pants, Izuku lifting off of him slightly to make the removal easier. A deep blush dusted over his face as he saw Izuku's member appear before him. Once the article of clothing was removed completely Izuku settled down again and looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you sure this is alright?", Shouto asked. He did not want to push the man in case he decided he actually didn't want this.

"Mhm", Izuku answered. "Please take care of me Sho".

A soft smile spread across the duel hared male's lips as he leaned in to capture Izuku's own mouth in a searing kiss. The smaller male quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. After a few moments Shouto slowly trailed his hand down and gently brushed it against Izuku's member. A gasp escaped the emerald eyed man and he moaned as Shouto gripped him completely in his hold. He watched as Izuku bit his lip lightly as his body shook with pleasure. With a steady hand he slowly started moving his hand along his length, watching for signs of discomfort. When all he got was sweet moans and gasps of pleasure he continued his ministrations.

Izuku's small frame shook with the shier amount of pleasure he was experiencing. He had heard stories of how good sex could feel but had never expected it to be this amazing. A pulse of unimaginable pleasure pulsed through his abdomen as Shouto twisted his hand in a practiced manner and before he could stop himself the cord that had been winding tightly within him burst. A loud moan left his lips and his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. His body shook with the force of it and he could feel his semen flowing over him and Shouto's abdomens. The last waves of pleasure coursed through him and he opened his eyes to see Shouto looking fondly upon him. He couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him and conveyed his gratefulness through every inch that they were pressed together. They soon had to pull apart for air.

"Thank you", he rasped out.

Shouto simply kissed his cheek in response. He Let Izuku relax against him as he gently let go of his now soft member. His small frame shook with the final aftershocks of his orgasm. After a few minutes Izuku's entire body slumped against him and Shouto laid down and gently ran his fingers through the wild green curls that his lover sported. He listened to the steadying breath of the mer against him and happily held him close. A question crossed his mind from earlier and he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him.

"Zuku?", he asked tentatively.

"Hm?", came the smaller's response.

"When Bakugou said you had imprinted, what did he mean by that?"

"Oh!", Izuku said, somewhat cheerfully. He looked up at Shouto with joy in his eyes. "Well you see, mermaids have this phenomenon that happens when we meet someone someone who our subconscious deems as a good partner for life. We call this imprinting and once it has happened we are to stay with that person for life. We do not know that it happens until our imprinted partner is put into danger, much like how you were with Katsuki. Our powers and strength are heightened and we will do anything to save them. Tho I never knew it was possible for it to happen between a merfolk and a human".

"Wow, that's actually really interesting. I had no idea something like that existed", Shouto said in aw. "Wait, powers? Do all mer have supernatural abilities?"

"Not all. Some are born without and that is extremely rare. I was actually born without them but when my mentour All Might passed the powers of the sea onto me, I received all this power. It took me a while to master them, as you can see by the scars all over my body. My friend Ochako can make things float that are heaver than water. She is really useful for construction within my village because most of our homes are made of heavy rock and corral."

"Fascinating. Oh you must need water!". Shouto quickly moved to fill the tub with sea water for Izuku. He could feel the dryness of his skin and noticed that the cuts on his wrists had yet to heal as his other smaller wounds usually did. He could hear Izuku walking over to the tub and he quickly climbed into it once it was filled. A content sigh escaped his lips and his eyes closed in bliss. Shouto watch as his legs formed into his stunning green tail. He could instantly see his skin become re-hydrated and watched as the cuts on his wrists turned into mere scratches. They would not scar. He also was pleased to see the bites and bruises on his neck and collar bones disappear as if they never existed. He pulled a stool over to the side of the tub and rested his arms on the rim to lay his head down. Izuku opened his eyes and smiled contently at Shouto. The duel haired man smiled back fondly. Without realizing it exhaustion from the past days caught up to them again and the two of them soon fell asleep in each other's presence.


	13. Chapter 13

Izuku stood on the deck with Shoto. His curly hair flowed around his face in the wind and obscured his view every so often. He snuggled into the side of the man next to him who has steering the ship. The night air was cold and the wind did not help with fighting off the chill. He already had one of Shoto's heavy coats on but the wind would still get under and send shivers through his body. The greenette smiled as he felt the duel haired man next to him wrap an arm around his waist. The crew had all gone down into the bunks for the night and anyone who was still out was already aware of the relationship that the two shared. His green eyes met the sparkling violet. Jirou smiled at him and gave him a suggestive wink from where she was playing cards with Koda and Momo. He smiled back at her, a light blush spreading across his face. The two of them had grown close over the last few days. She would come and check on him as the ships physician but end up staying to talk with him about things that interested them both. He learned that she loved music and even played some instruments. The two even spent one night singing together while their respective lovers watched in aw. By the time they had finished they were both a blushing mess at the love and admiration they had received from their partners.

Another shiver ran through Izuku and he wrapped his arms around Shoto's chest and snuggled into the crook of his arm. The could tell that the taller man was nervous. After all, they were less than a day away from his home country. From his father. Izuku already hated the man despite never having met him. He could feel the tenseness in Shoto that had slowly built up over the days they sailed towards their destination. Without realizing he moved his hand to Shouto's back and gently rubbed circles into the muscle. It had become something that he did unconsciously now. He knew that the taller man was relaxed by his touches and he would use every excuse he could to do so, even if it was a simple gesture like now. It was minimal, but he felt a slight change in the prince's stance and a seemed a little more relaxed. Izuku glanced up and saw him let out a small sigh, his breath coming out in a puff of what looked like smoke with the frigid air around them. The heterochromic man looked tired but Izuku wouldn't say anything as he knew he might just be savoring his time with his friends and lover before he was back on his home soils.

"You two should get some sleep", came a soft voice to Izuku's right.

Both men glanced over to see Momo looking at them with a soft smile. Izuku looked back over to Shoto for his answer. His eyes were clouded with exhaustion. He nodded in reply and gently lead Izuku to his quarters, which at this point was now _their _quarters. He bid the rest of the crew that was still on deck a good night then the two of them headed into the room for the night. It was much warmer inside than it was out so Izuku quickly took off the heavy coat and over shirt he had been wearing. He was now in a thin cotton shirt and the trousers he had been wearing before. Climbing onto the bed, he got under the silken sheets and fur blankets to wait for Shoto to join him. His breath caught in his throat as he got a glimpse of said man. He had changed into a pair of baggy trousers that fell low on his hips and exposed the V-lines of his stomach. He also had apparently decided to go without a shirt for the night so his torso was completely exposed for Izuku to ogle at. The freckled man could feel his face heating up but couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight in front of him. Shoto's smirk when he saw him looking only mad him blush more.

"Like what you see?", he asked with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

"I-I". Izuku couldn't get his mouth to work properly. He had been caught and didn't know how to respond.

"Look all you want", Shoto said with a chuckle. "It is, after all, yours".

Izuku didn't think his face could get any darker but he was proven wrong as those words left Shoto's lips. He watched as said man walked over to the bed and joined him under the covers. Izuku couldn't help but instantly snuggle into his side for warmth. He gently placed his head on the taller man's chest and ran his fingers over the muscle. He was not as built as Izuku himself but he was still strong with is lithe body and the greenette appreciated the slight definition of his muscles under his pale skin. A hand under his chin forced him to look up into the duel colored eyes of his lover. Without a moment of hesitation he leaned up and kissed him. He felt safe when he was with Shoto and would take every chance he got to show him is love. The kiss was soft, not urgent like some of their others. They had not done anything sexual since the night he was rescued and Izuku was thankful for that. He was not one to just jump right into a purely sexual relationship. He was happy to find that Shoto was the same. That night they had simply needed one another and Izuku needed the comfort of his true lover washing the touches away.

Shoto gently ran his fingers through the green curls that adorned Izuku's head. They were surprisingly soft despite their rugged appearance. After a few moments they broke apart to catch their breath. Shoto couldn't help but admire the man in front of him. The splatter of freckles on his face that bled down to his chest and arms was adorable. His large doe-like eyes that captured him within their depths. Best of all, was his sparkling smile and personality that drew anyone in and made Shoto feel safe and secure. He gently kissed Izuku's forehead and let the smaller man relax again. He kept his fingers in his hair and continued to play with the strands. Soon he felt the greenette's breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. Shoto stopped his ministrations and simply wrapped his arms securely around his small lover. Soon, he too, was slipping into the depths of sleep wit his exhaustion from the day. He let sleep take over with the man he loved in his arms.

* * *

The stirring of the body next to him woke Izuku from his peaceful sleep. He groaned softly at being brought out of his dreamy paradise only to see Shoto dressing. He was wearing many heavy layers. His trousers seamed to be made of fine leather with a deep red shirt tucked into them. His usual boots were now swapped out for fine black ones that came up to his knee with many buckles adorning their surface. His hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with a ribbon that had many precious jewels sewn into the silk. His sword was attached to an expensive looking belt. To top it all off he put on his heavy blue coat with all the medals that had adorned it when Izuku was first brought aboard the ship now fixed onto it to show his status.

Izuku worried at the expression he wore. His gaze was clouded and hatred swam within his eye's depths. His posture was tense as he fixed one of the medals. On silent feet, Izuku made his way over to the duel haired prince. He gently wrapped his arms around him from behind and smiled to himself as he felt Shoto relax. The taller man slowly turned in his hold and pulled him onto his embrace. He held Izuku in a vice grip and Izuku held him just as strongly.

"When are we arriving?", the mer asked.

"We docked a little over an hour ago. We are expected at the castle within the next thirty minutes", Shoto said.

"Will I be coming?"

"Yes but you will need to wear some different cloths"

Shoto let go of Izuku and walked over to a chair that held a pile of cloths. He grabbed them and motioned for Izuku who walked over with a curious glint in his eyes. The cloths were large and grimy. Izuku's nose wrinkled at the foul smell coming from the fabric.

"I know they aren't the cleanest or best smelling but they will help to disguise you", Shoto explained.

"I understand", Izuku siad, taking the shirt from the top of the pile. It was white, or at least used to be, and was covered in grease and many other stains that the mer did not desire to know what they were from. He quickly threw on the shirt and pants that were torn at the bottoms. As usual he went without shoes and looked up at Shoto fro approval.

"How do I look?"

"Like a dirty sailor. Its perfect". The heterocromic man quickly bent down to kiss the smaller male who quickly reciprocated the action. A knock at the door caused the two to break apart. Momo peaked her head in and smiled sadly at the two.

"Its time to go", she said softly.

"Of course", Shoto replied. He gently took Izuku's hand and led him out of the room. When they got onto the Shoto let go of the small hand he was holding and instantly put on his usual expression that he wore in his home country. He straitened his posture and walked ahead. Izuku instantly lost the warm presence of his lover as he took on the silent disposition he had when they first met. He wasn't left alone for long as Jirou soon joined him at his side and smiled encouragingly at him. He could see the sorrow in her eyes as well as she watched her lover join Shoto at his side as they linked arms like the engaged couple that they were. Soldiers were everywhere on the lush dock that the ship had pulled up to. Jirou and Izuku followed the pair of 'lovers' onto the wooden boards and were instantly flanked by three soldiers. They slowly made their way towards an enormous castle. Its lush flags of maroon and navy blue blew in the wind and made Izuku wary.

They soon entered the castle through heavy wooden doors and into a large hallway made of marble. There were statues everywhere of men and women alike all in lush and expensive clothing. On the walls were portraits of what must have been the Todoroki family. They all had similar features of either pale skin, deep red hair, or both. All the men seemed to bare the same powerful aura that Izuku could feel radiating from the paintings. As they neared the end of the hall there was one large painting of a family. The father was a large man with a heavy build. His deep sapphire eyes gazed out of the painting. The woman to his right, witch must have been his wife had large grey eyes and looked radiant. The smile on her face as she held her husbands arm showed her love for him and the children below the couple. Two of the children had the same white hair as their mother only the little girl had red tips to her snowy locks. A second son, likely the oldest by his height, had the same red strands as his father. The last child was the one who made Izuku stop in his tracks. The child was with out a doubt Shoto at a very young age. His hair was split down the middle like always only significantly shorter. His cheeks were round and his eyes were large and curious. Without realizing it Izuku had reached up to touch the portrait. A harsh nudge at his back caused him to break out of his trance and move forward. the soldiers clearly had no plans of stopping.

The next set of doors opened into a ginormous room covered in the same marble as the hallway only to the far back sat a man on a throne. Izuku recognized him as the man from the portrait. His eyes were just as menacing in real life as they were in the painting. Soon the group reached the are in front of the throne and Shoto knelt down. Momo, Jirou, and Izuku followed shortly after. There was a defining silence that made Izuku feel on edge. Soon the man on the throne stood up and opened his arms wide.

"Shoto, my boy. How I have missed you", he said boisterously. His voice was deep and guttural.

"Father", came Shoto's reply.

"It is good to see you after so many months", the man continued.

"The same from me".

"You may leave us now", the redheaded man said to the soldiers.

They quickly bowed to him and left the room. The man slowly made his way over to the group of young adults and stood in front of Shoto. Momo kept her head down, as did Jirou. Izuku, however, felt the change in the man's demeanor the second the soldiers were out of the room. Shoto met the man's gaze head on. The man's smile fell and his had raised. The slap of the man's hand against Shoto's cheek sent a pang of fear strait to Izuku's heart. He watched in horror as Shoto fell to the ground with the force of the hit. His pained gasp was the only sound after that. Momo's eyes were wide in fear but she refused to look up, fearing the same fate a her friend. Shoto held his hand to his cheek as he slowly recovered from the harsh hit he had received from his father.

"Insolent child!", his father yelled. "You were supposed to be out on that mission for no longer than a month. Then you send me a message that you lost the mermaid. You are a disgrace to the Todoroki name. Even your brother Toya would have been able to get that much done in the pitifully long amount of time that you were out. To go with your failure of a mission you come into my presence with the hair of a peasant!"

The words sent pain to Shoto's heart and he cringed at the name of his elder brother. Izuku heard Jirou take in a breath as the name Toya left the king's mouth. The large man clearly wasn't done tho, as he continued.

"And now you have this rugged sailor present in my throne room. Where did you even find such a discussing excuse of a human?"

Izuku's heart fell at the harsh words coming from the man that were now directed at him. He heard movement and looked up to see Shoto standing to his full height in front of his father. He was chin height with the man but his gaze was steady and determined.

"I found him while looking for the mer. He knows of their customs and were to find them as well as the opportune times. The reason we lost the mer was that it was nearing the time of the year when their instincts are heightened for the coming winter. The mer's powers were stronger than they normally were. If your Intel had been half as good as you said it was we would not be in this situation"

"Watch your mouth boy. Remember who you are speaking to. That boy will leave this instant and be on the first ship out of my country"

"No", Shoto said firmly. "He stays. He will help us get a new mermaid to heal mother and you will treat him with respect as a guest in _my _country. Your days as king are numbered old man, especially with me and Yayorosu's wedding coming up. It is best that you accept that before you dig yourself an early grave". Shoto's eyes were fierce and the king even flinched at the words that left his son's mouth.

The king huffed and turned away with a flourish of his heavy cape and sat back on his throne. He glared as his son from his seat and his son met his eyes with a glare of his own.

"Fine", he said harshly. "The boy can stay and, since you insisted on it, you will be in charge of him until further notice"

"Understood", Shoto said in a slightly excited voice.

"Leave my sight", the king said loudly.

The group quickly got up and left the room. Once they were out of the doors Jirou was instantly at Shoto's side to examine his cheek. There was a small cut from where the king's ring had caught his skin. In typical Jirou fission she reached into the hidden pocket of her skirt and pulled out a bandage. She applied a sticky salve and applied the bandage to the wound. It stuck securely and she moved away to hug Momo. Izuku slowly inched toward Shoto.

"Sho...", he said tentatively.

Before he could ask anything he was brought into a crushing hug. Hands griped his shirt tightly and Shoto buried his face in the grenette's neck.

"I'm so sorry", he said as a sob left his mouth. "I'm sorry that you had to see that and hear those terrible things. He's a horrid man and a sad excuse of a father. Please don't believe a word he said about you. None of it is true".

"I know Sho", Izuku said softly as he gently ran his hands through the mismatched locks that had fallen out of the ponytail from the harsh slap. "I don't fault you for anything that he says".

"It's no excuse for the way he talked about you", Shoto said quietly, his voice slightly muffled. He backed up then and took both of Izuku's hands in his own. "I won't ever let him speak to you that way again".

"Sho I think you should take him to the guest room next to yours. Your father's guards should be starting their patrol on this area of the castle soon", Momo said from her place next to Jirou who was snuggled into her lover's side.

"That would be best. Common 'Zuku, I'll take you to your room".

With that their group of four separated as Jirou and Momo went to their quarters and Shot took Izuku to his. As they made their way through the halls Izuku wondered what else he may learn about the truth of the royal family during his time within their home.


	14. Chapter 14

Shoto lead Izuku to the guest room that was the next room over from his own. He opened the door and allowed for the smaller male to step into the spacious area. He smiled as he watched the awe and wonder cross over the freckled man's face. His green eyes sparkled with curiosity and his head moved back and forth to take in the scenery before him. He turned around and looked at Shoto.

"Is this all for me?", he asked.

"Of course", Shoto replied. "I wouldn't offer anything less for you. Tho, I only wish I could have you in my quarters. It will be strange not having you next to me at night".

At his words Izuku looked down with a saddened expression. The mer had clearly not yet realized that they would now be separated since they were now in Shoto's home country and the duel haired man had to keep up appearances.

Shoto couldn't help but walk forward to place a comforting hand on Izuku's cheek. His heart broke as he saw the usually bright emerald depths of Izuku's eyes now shining with unshed tears. He could see that pain in his eyes at being separated from his lover and he felt the same pain. Without thinking he bent down to give him a gentle kiss. He poured his feelings into the action and wiped the tears from Izuku's cheeks as they fell. He slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the shorter man. Izuku was sniffling softly as he tried to stop himself from crying. Shoto pulled him into a hug and he felt as the small hands of his lover cling to his heavy coat. His own hands gently rubbing along Izuku's back in a calming manner. He kissed the bed of green curls then rested his chin atop the mer's head, simply staying in the moment that the two had created. He wished that they could stay like this forever. That time could slow down to prolong the time that they had, but of course the world was never that kind. A knock at the door caused the two to separate.

"Sire, may we come in?", a voice on the other side of the door asked.

With a heavy sigh Shoto answered, "Yes".

The door opened to reveal three servants. They all wore white cloths with accents of red and blue, the Todoroki family colors. The first to enter was a man. He looked much older than the two men already in the room and possibly even older than the King if his graying hair was anything to go off of. He had kind eyes and he held himself tall and proud. The next to enter was a woman. Her skirts flared around as she walked in with light feet. Her golden hair was pulled into a tight bun atop her head and her green eyes shined brightly. The last to enter the room was another woman with deep brown hair. She was much younger than the other two and hopped around with an excited energy. Her round, hazel eyes and bright smile reminded Izuku of Ochako. The man was quickly in front of them and bowed in Shoto's direction.

"Prince Shoto, we have received orders from your father to make you and your guest presentable for the meal this evening", he said in a calm voice.

"Of course, thank you", Shoto responded.

"Then, if you do not mind, could you please come with me and miss Anita to your room?"

Shoto just nodded and followed the two older servants out of the room, wishing Izuku a farewell.

"Do not worry dear prince. I will have this young man looking fresher than a daisy by the time I'm done with him", the younger woman said with a wink.

Shoto smiled at her statement and left the room with a final good bye. He followed the servants to his quarters. They lead him to the adjoining bath and he stripped of his cloths. As he settled down in the bath for them to wash him he allowed his mind to wander back to the man in the next room over and what he must be experiencing.

* * *

Izuku walked down the elaborately decorated halls of the palace as he was lead to the dining room by Liliana. He had been quite stunned when she introduced herself then quickly jumped to her work after the door to his room had been shut. She stripped him of the foul smelling cloths, to which he instantly covered up his groin in embarrassment. She had brushed off his actions with a giggle and a wide smile that set him at ease. She bathed him and got him dressed in elaborate clothing. The silks felt amazing on his newly clean skin and the shoes she gave him were simple moccasins that covered his feet but were loose enough to not be uncomfortable. He had never really cared for shoes but found that these were tolerable. She had even taken the liberty of polishing his amulet while letting it remain around his neck. The golden shell now shined as brightly as it had the day All Might gifted it to him. He had quickly thanked her and she waved off his appreciation saying that it as her job. She combed out his hair and even offered to trim it, which Izuku politely declined. Once he was ready she lead him out of the room.

They were now in front of two large doors and soft music could be heard on the other side of them. She opened the doors in a flourish and lead him into the room. It was a dining hall that screamed wealth. The long table was set with expensive china and had fruits in the center. The king and his family were standing about the table as well as a few other members of what must have been Shoto's court. Izuku gasped as he took in the sight of the price as he stood talking to a member of his court.

The most noticeable change was that his hair had been cut. It now framed his face in short strands, his usual pony tail now a memory of the past. The silky strands looked soft to the touch with a fresh brushing and a golden crown sat atop his head. It was simple and looked like the vines of a plant but it accented his duel colored locks perfectly. He wore a ruffled whit shirt with a royal blue vest over it. The vest extended down to about mid calf and was lined with gold. His trousers were a simple cream color and tucked into blue boots. The boots also had gold accents. A brown belt rested about his waist and held his sword. He looked up and smiled at Izuku politely but the mer still blushed slightly at the attention.

"Do come join us", Shoto said.

"Y-yes", Izuku stammered out. He quickly took the seat offered by Liliana and thanked her for the help. She nodded and told him that she would be outside when he was done with the meal. With a bow to Shoto and nod to Izuku she left the room.

"I'm guessing this is the man you were telling me about Prince Shoto", came a voice to Izuku's left.

The greenette looked up to see a tall man with blue hair and glasses smiling at him.

"That would be correct", Shoto replied as he came into view at the man's side. "Izuku, I would like you to meet Tenya Iida. He is one of my most trusted court members and is one of the generals of the castle guard".

Tenya extended a hand to Izuku which he instantly shook.

"I would like to thank you for taking such good care of our dear prince here. He can be quite the handful, if you know what I mean", Tenya said with a chuckle.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion only for Shoto to wave off the words with a nervous laugh. Izuku was about to ask about the statement when the king walked up to the group with a very uncomfortable looking Momo on his arm.

"Soto I would have thought that you would greet your fiance' when she entered the room", he said with a hint of a threat breaking through at the end of his words.

"Apologies father. I was just introducing Tenya to Izuku", Shoto replied respectfully, tho his eyes shone with hatred. He extended out his hand to Momo who quickly took it with a grateful look. He kissed the top of her hand. "You look radiant Love", he complemented.

Despite Izuku not enjoying the display of affection that his lover was forced to do for appearance sake, he had to admit that Momo looked gorgeous. Her black locks were curled and half of them were pulled back into elegant braids with golden beads woven through them. She had on makeup that allowed her grey eyes to pop brightly. A deep red dress covered her body. It was cinched at the waist by a corset backing and fell in a long skit that toughed the ground. There were gold accents of flowers along the shirt and sleeves which hung off of her shoulders. She had a small tiara of gold and diamond resting along her forehead to show her position as the future queen and two golden bracelets on her left wrist.

She blushed the affection from Shoto but quickly composed herself. "As do you your highness", she responded.

Shoto lead her to a seat and pulled it out for her. Once she was situated he took the seat to the right of it. His father then took the place at the head of the table.. Soon the rest of the family and court were seated and servants appeared to start serving the meal. Izuku was put slightly at ease when Jirou joined him at the table and sat next to him. She was wearing a lavish, royal blue gown with long sleeves and a square neckline. A simple black choker with a golden amulet rested on her neck. Casual conversation started as the meal began.

The king cleared his throat and got the attention of all that were present. Once all eyes were on him he turned his attention to Izuku.

"Izuku is it?", he asked in a manner that showed he was being kind but his voice sounded strained.

"Y-yes your highness", Izuku responded quickly.

"As Shoto's honored guest I would like for you to meet my family. This is my second eldest and only daughter Fuyumi".

The woman in question looked at Izuku with a bright smile. He quickly recognized her from the family portrait. She wore a light blue dress with red accents. Her hair was spiked at the tips but still looked soft to the touch. Here grey eyes were round and held the warmth of her smile within their depths.

Izuku nodded to her and turned his attention back to the king.

"My second third eldest Natsuo".

Izuku looked across from him to see a strongly built man with dark grey eyes looking at him. He wore a blue overcoat that housed medals much like the ones that Shoto had on his own. He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He looked tired and uncomfortable. Izuku gave him an encouraging look then looked bak at the king.

"And of course you have already met Shoto".

Izuku looked Shoto's way and smiled to him and got one in return. Tho sadly, like his brother, the smile did not reach his eyes. The king then went back to talking with one of his ambassadors. Despite him being done with introductions Izuku noticed that two members of the family were missing.

"Um, your highness", Izuku said tentatively.

The king looked up at him, obviously annoyed but nodded for him to continue.

"I couldn't help but notice. At least, based off of the portrait I saw earlier. Did you perhaps forget about two members of your family?"

All conversation in the room stopped. The face that the king made instantly told Izuku that his question was not appreciated. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. No one spoke. All eyes were on the king and Izuku. Jirou tensed and Shoto could be seen with a worried look on his face. The king, however, simply chuckled to himself. The court started to laugh along with him nervously.

"Dear boy, you are absolutely right", he responded. "My wife is currently unwell and therefor unable to join us for meals at the moment. I assure you when she get better I will properly introduce you to her. My eldest son on the other hand is a different story". As the words left his mouth his expression turned dark. "His name was Toya and he was a traitor to the crown. He is no longer wit us as he was executed for his crimes."

Izuku was shocked. The king has said that he had his own son executed as if he was simply talking about the weather. Everyone else in the room had grim expressions on their faces. All, except for Shoto. Izuku watched as he slowly opened his mouth and spoke.

"He wasn't a traitor", he said almost to himself. The king clearly heard it.

"What?", he asked in bewilderment.

"He wasn't a traitor", Shoto said louder. "He was trying to expose you for who you truly were and you made him silent. You got rid of a witness who was willing to show this country your true colors".

"He tried to kill me!", the king shouted.

"In self defense! You found out that he was going to reveal all your secrets so you attacked him. You went at him first with the sword"

No one spoke. No one dared make a sound as the two fought.

"You weren't even there to see what happened so how do you know what did and did not happen"

"Contrary to popular belief father, I was there. You were just too focused on trying to kill your son yourself after you found out that your reputation was on the line to notice"

At that the king stood and slammed his hands down on the table. "Leave my sight!", he roared. Izuku cringed at the words.

"Gladly", Shoto replied. He stalked away, slamming the door on his way out.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once the king left the hall all others present quickly filed out. Liliana was waiting outside the door like she promised and led him back to his room. She definitely heard what happened and she gave him a small smile of encouragement. When they reached the room she changed him out of the cloths he was in and into nightwear. It was a simple silk shirt and light cotton pants that hung loosely on his hips. She bid him goodnight and shut the door behind her. Izuku sat on the bed and looked back on how the night had gone. Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in", he said.

He was expecting Liliana as she may have forgotten something but was instead greeted by Shoto. He slipped in quietly and made his way over to the bed where he promptly pulled Izuku into a hug. Izuku was surprised but quickly reciprocated the affection.

"I'm sorry", Shoto said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?", Izuku asked confused.

"Because you had to hear him yell again. You shouldn't have to hear or see that side of him. No one should"

Izuku pulled back from the hug and gently cupped his lover's face in his hands."Sho, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything I should be apologizing for asking the question"

"No you had every right to ask why he left out two members of the family. The truth is, as you know, my mother is sick but she will never be joining us for meals ever again. After what she did to me it was clear that she hated my father. He felt that his life was in danger so he exiled her to the wing of the palace farthest from him. He never visits her and talks cruelly about her to his court"

"Sho...", Izuku didn't know what to say. He did the only thing he could think to do and gently kissed Shoto's cheek. "I wish I could stop the way he treats you and your siblings... And I wish I could have been there to stop him from killing Toya".

"Don't feel bad about that", Shoto replied. "Having you here now is more than enough".

Izuku smiled at him. Before he could stop it, a yawn forced its way out of him. He looked sheepishly at Shoto.

"You should get to bed. You must be tired after the events of today"

"But will you be okay?", Izuku asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. But, If you would allow it, I would like to spend the night here", Shoto said with a semi-nervous look in his eyes.

"Who am I do deny such a genuine request".

Izuku quickly moved under the covers and Shoto soon joined him. The smaller man snuggled into his duel haired love's arms and was pleased when he fealt the tension leave Shoto's body. It had certainly been an interesting day and he had no doubt that there would be more days like this one to come. For now he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over in the safety of Shoto's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few days since the incident that happened at the dinner. Izuku spent most of his time in the large library that the castle housed, reading up on human culture and even a few fictional books written by talented human authors. He found that humans used to use magic themselves but had since lost the ability thousands of years ago. He was surprised that he was able to find what kind of magic the Todoroki family would have today based off of the records he was able to find on the different families withing their ranks. Based on Shoto's appearance and who his father and mother were he would have, without a doubt, been a hybrid user with two magic abilities. Those most likely would have consisted of his mother's ice and father's flames. He was positive that the young man would have looked radiant controlling his abilities with the grace only he possessed.

While Shoto spent his days in the presence of his court, and sadly his father, Izuku spent a lot of time with Liliana. She had been quick to catch onto the relationship that the two had after she walked in one morning to find the two snuggled up to each other in Izuku's bed. She promised to keep the secret for them and would even help the two meet in secret during the day when time allowed for it. The mer appreciated her dearly and she was amazing company with her happy attitude and quick comebacks to all of the jokes the two would make to each other. She had given him a tour of the palace the second day that he was there and even got him fitted for new cloths. She said how the stark blues and reds just did not complement him as much as it did to the others living within the palace walls so she had gotten permission for him to wear cloths with more white and green in them. He was currently wearing a white silk shirt with green and red embroidery on the collar and sleeves. The shirt tucked into black slacks that sat loosely on his legs and flowed out around his ankles. After a few days his feet had gotten accustomed to the moccasin and he now wore them everyday. Liliana had taken the liberty to get him a pair of finer quality made and they were extremely comfortable.

He currently was in the library, lounging on one of the chase lounges by a large window when the door creaked open. He marked his page with a piece of parchment Shoto had given him with a simple poem on it and looked up to see who it was. Liliana entered with a grin on her face.

"Izuku I have a surprise for you", she said excitedly.

"What is it?", he asked curiously.

Without speaking she pulled the door open wider and standing there was none other than Shoto himself. Izuku excitedly jumped off the chase and ran into his lover's arms. Shoto picked him up effortlessly and spun him around. He set him down and kissed the shorter man's forehead which caused Izuku to blush.

"You two are adorable", Liliana said with a giggle.

"Thanks for doing this Lil", Izuku said as he hugged Shoto.

"Anything for the prince and his future husband", she replied with a wink.

This cause both men to blush furiously and Shoto even looked away in embarrassment.

"Now if you will excuse me I shall be going. Prince Shoto all the guards in the area of your choosing have gone on break as they switch shifts so you should have plenty of time to arrive there without being spotted", Liliana said as she left the room.

"Thank you", Shoto replied.

She left with a final wink and a wave in their direction as she skipped down the hall. Shoto turned back to Izuku who was looking up at him with a curious gaze.

"What did she mean by 'the area of your choosing'?", the greenette asked.

"Well I decided to take you to meet someone special as I have a day off from my duties", Shoto explained.

"Oh. Who?"

"You'll see when we get there".

Shoto took Izuku's hand and led the smaller man out of the room. Izuku was curious, to say the least, about who he could possibly be meeting. He was led down many different halls and past a multitude of portraits that showed all of the families that had inhabited the palace. Soon they made it to the farthest wing of the palace. Liliana had not shown this wing to him and he wondered why. Shoto seemed to know where he was going and continued to lead him down the hall. They arrived at a set of double doors and Shoto quickly opened one of them. He gestured for Izuku to walk in.

The air was frigid in the room but it showed the same amount of luxury as all the other parts of the palace if the large and plush bed in the center of the room was anything to go by. It was covered in lush furs and silks. There were plants in every available space and a small desk that housed many succulents. Movement in a corner of the room caught Izuku's eye. He turned to look to see a woman with long, white hair. She wore a deep blue dress that hung loosely off of her hips. The sleeves were long and flowed down her pale arms like water. Her delicate hands were watering a small plant with a large white flower that was in full bloom. She looked up at the sound of the two entering and Izuku was able to see her large grey eyes that held a warmth behind them that he had only seen in Shoto. He suddenly realized who she was. Shoto passed him and he watched their interaction.

"Mother", Shoto said with a large smile on his face as he hugged her.

He was a good foot taller than her and made her look small and fragile with her small frame against his own tall and built one. She reciprocated the action and when they separated she cupped his face in her small hands. Izuku could now see that their skin was the same pale tint. She looked up at Shoto and smiled fondly.

"Shoto, my sweet boy, where have you been", she asked in a soft voice.

"I was on a mission that father asked me to do in order to help you get better", Shoto replied as he gently held his large hand over her smaller one's to prolong her touch.

"Such a good boy", she said with a proud smile. "Were you able to complete it?"

"Yes but father does not know that I found the mermaid".

"He sent you to find a mermaid?", she asked worriedly. "That is a very dangerous task Shoto. Were you hurt?"

"I know mother but I promise I am unharmed".

"That's good. Is the mer safe. I hope that they weren't injured in the process of getting them"

"Actually, I brought him with me".

With those words both Shoto and his mother looked in Izuku's direction. Shoto motioned for him to come over. He slowly walked over with a sheepish smile. Shoto wrapped an arm around his waist in a comforting gesture then turned back to his mother.

"This is Izuku. He's here to help you"

She gently extended her hand to him and the freckled mer took it.

"Its lovely to meet you Izuku. Thank you for coming here. It truly means a lot to me".

"I-its no problem at all your majesty", Izuku said sheepishly.

"Mother, Izuku is here to heal your mind so that you can become queen again".

She nodded in understanding and went over to her desk, taking Izuku with her. She pulled out the two chairs and offered on to the mer who took a seat. She too sat down and looked at Izuku for further instructions.

"I'm going to have to touch you, if that is alright?"

"Do what you must", she said with an encouraging smile.

With her permission he lent forward and gently placed his hands on her temples. Shoto stood next to his mother, gently rubbing circles on her back. Izuku closed his eyes and focused, He spread his magic from his fingertips and into her mind, He saw the trauma that she endured, how the king had once been kind to her and how genuinely on love they had been. He then saw the day it all changed. The kings parents passed away and with their passing went his love for his wife. He watched from the queens perspective as he went crazed with the idea of having an heir that showed the traits of both of the families. He felt her pain as she was abused for not giving him what he wanted. He then saw how he treated the children and the horrible things that he put Shoto through. Tears left his eyes as he watched it all. He saw the day when she burnt Shoto and felt her remorse. He saw the death of Toya and experienced the pain and heartbreak she endured as she watched her son die before her. He could feel her guilt as if it was his own. He had found what needed healing.

He focused hard and sent the magic through her. He allowed her to see how it was not her fault and how the children were forgiving and still loved her. He let her see that there was a way that she could still fix things and change them back to how they were before the king changed. After he had finished the healing he removed his hands and opened his eyes. Shoto's mother, too, had tears streaming down her face and Shoto quickly wiped them away.

"Shoto", she said quietly.

"Yes mother?"

"I'm so sorry I was not there for you when you needed me the most. I promise I will do better and help your father see what he has done".

Izuku watched as Shoto, overcome with emotion, hugged his mother and started to weep. His mother gently stroked his hair while he clung to her. After a few moments he let go of her and hugged Izuku, who was taken back by the sudden affection.

"Thank you 'Zuku", he said in a shaky voice.

"Anything for you Sho", Izuku responded as he hugged his lover.

The mer looked up to see Shoto's mother smiling at them knowingly. He blushed as he realized he had not been formal. He was about to apologize when the queen opened her mouth first.

"Shoto, are you still engaged to Momo?", she asked.

Shoto separated from Izuku and wiped the tears from his eyes then looked down.

"Yes", he said sadly.

"I'll have that changed", she said.

Both Izuku and Shoto looked at her in bewilderment.

"You two are both young and should marry for love and not political gain. As I remember she was very close to that violet haired girl when she was young. You two can court and marry anyone of your choosing".

"Thank you mother", Shoto said with a large smile on his face.

He bent down and kissed Izuku on his cheek. The mer looked away in embarrassment while the queen looked at the two fondly.

"You should take him to that clearing that we always visited on your days off", she said with a knowing smile.

"That's a brilliant idea mother", Shoto said with a smile on his face.

The queen took Izuku's hands in her own and he met her stormy gaze with his own emerald one.

"Take care of my son Izuku", she said.

"I will", he replied.

With a farewell and a hug from the queen each, the two headed out of the room and into the hall. Shoto led Izuku through more halls. They occasionally slipped into empty rooms at the sound of guards feet and continued once they had passed. Soon they were following a path that led outside and continued until they reached a large building. Sounds of animals could be heard from the inside and Shoto entered the structure with Izuku trailing behind. The prince walked confidently to a stall and whistled. A few moments latter the white head of a horse poked out of the opening in the stall door. Soto stroked the gentle giant's head lovingly and turned to Izuku.

"This is Apollo. I've had him since he was a foal. He's very affectionate. Why don't you come over and meet him?".

Izuku walked over curiously and outstretched his hand slowly. The horse looked at him. His deep brown eyes meeting Izuku's. He sniffed at his palm and made a nickering noise. Shoto chucked softly as he watched the horse nuzzle Izuku's hand. Izuku smiled and pet the creature affectionately.

Shoto unlocked the door and slid it open. Both Izuku and Apollo stepped back so that they weren't hit. He then grabbed a saddle off of the rack next to the stall and entered. He threw the leather over the back of the horse and quickly strapped it onto the creature securely.

"'Zuku, could you hand me the bridal right there please?", he asked, pointing towards a connection of leather and metal.

"This?", Izuku asked, holding up the item.

"Yes".

Izuku handed him the bridal and watched as he effortlessly slid the tangle of leather ropes onto the horse's head. Apollo played with the bit for a few seconds to get it situated in his mouth to his liking. Once he was satisfied Shoto gave him a quick pat on his shoulder and took the reins in his hand. He led the horse out of the barn and onto the start of a trail. Izuku followed closely behind. The mer watched as Shoto put his foot into the stirrup and gracefully mounted his horse. He then turned to Izuku and stretched out his hand. The greenette tentatively reached out his hand and let himself be pulled up onto the creature's back. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Shoto for fear of falling off and got a chuckle from said man in response.

Shoto whistled again, this time at a higher pitch then the first. Apollo's ears darted around as if they were listening for something. Not a minute latter the flapping of wings could be heard. Izuku looked around and saw a silhouette of a bird coming through the trees. A familiar happy chirping met his ears as he saw the bright red feathers of Felix come into view as the bird passed through a beam of sunlight. The bird landed on Izuku's shoulder and nuzzled his feathered cheek into Izuku's freckled one. The mer gently stroked the falcon who made a cheerful crooning sound.

"Where have you been?", Izuku asked. "I don't remember seeing you the day we arrived"

"He doesn't like father so he flew off to these woods where he stays when he isn't needed", Shoto explained.

Izuku nodded in understanding. He too would have fled the scene knowing what he does now about the king's treatment of his son.

"Ready?", Shoto asked.

"I guess", Izuku replied.

With the confirmation from Izuku he gently kicked the sides of Apollo and the horse started down the trail at a leisurely trot. He could feel Izuku tighten his grip on him and smiled to himself. They made their way down the trail, talking every few minutes about random topics. Shoto was relaxed and enjoyed the time he was able to spend with Izuku today. His mother's idea to take him to the clearing was perfect and he knew that the smaller man would enjoy it. The trees eventually started to thin and they soon saw the clearing ahead. Apollo, seeing their destination, excitedly sped up and caused Izuku to squeak in fright. Shoto simply patted the small man's hand in a soothing gesture and allowed the horse to do as he pleased.

They soon arrived in the clearing and Shoto unmounted from the white steed and helped Izuku down. Once both men were off Apollo he trotted over to a patch of clover and began to happily graze. After making sure that his horse was situated, Shoto led Izuku to the middle of the clearing. He took off his sleeveless coat and laid it on the ground for the two of them. Izuku sat down and Shoto situated himself behind him so that he could hold him in his lap. Feliz took off to rest in a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. Izuku snuggled into his lover's chest and Shoto kissed his cheek and rested his chin atop of his head.

"I've missed this", Izuku said softly.

"Me too. I need to have days off more often if I get to spend time like this with you", Shoto replied.

Izuku turned in Shoto's hold and looked up at him. Shoto met his gaze and smiled at his lover. The mer lent up and gently kissed him. Shoto instantly reciprocated the kiss. They let the kiss deepen as they had no one around to catch them. Izuku gasped softly and Shoto took the chance to slip his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. He smirked as Izuku let out a soft moan. He pulled Izuku on top of him so that he was now straddling his lap. He then broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Izuku's exposed throat. He unbuttoned his shirt slightly to give himself more access to the mer's tempting skin and left a mark on his collar bone.

"Sho", Izuku gasped out.

Shoto broke away from his flesh and dove back in to kiss his lips. He felt Izuku shiver in his hold and he lived for the small tremors he felt go through his lover's body. He groaned softly when he felt Izuku grind down on his groin.

"Gods 'Zuku", he breathed out.

He was about to let them get carried away when the sound of bells ringing sounded through the forest.

"What is that?", Izuku asked now completely sobered up from their heated moment.

"That would be our cue to return back", Shoto replied with a sad tone.

Izuku frowned slightly but quickly lent in to kiss Shoto's cheek.

"Maybe another time?", he said with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe", Shoto answered with a smile of his own.

Izuku was happy to see that this smile reached his eyes. They sparked with his joy and made him look so much more attractive as he was carefree and enjoying himself. The greenette stood up and Shoto followed. He watched as the duel haired man shook out his coat then put it back on. With a quick whistle both Felix and Apollo joined them at their spot and the two lovers mounted the horse with the tamed falcon once again on Izuku's shoulder. They rode back in silence, simply enjoying the other's company. Izuku rested his head on Shoto's back and allowed himself to dose.

When he woke he was being carried by Shoto to his room. He was laid in his bed and tucked in with a kiss to his forehead. Shoto told him that Liliana would bring him his dinner latter. In his groggy state he was able to answer him with a nod and snuggled into the furs that adorned his bed. Within minutes he was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Shoto made his way to the dining hall. He was dressed in his fine vest and trousers. His fingers reached up to pull on the tight collar of his shirt. It was stuffy and constricting compared to his normal cloths that he had worn for the past few months on the ship. The halls of the palace were too quite, to formal. He missed the boisterous and carefree nature of his crew. How he longed to go back to the days where they were on this ship, joking with one another instead of having to be so formal and polite all the time. He truly hated his title as prince and would do anything to give it up.

His boots clicking as he walked down the marble hall was the only sound in the silent palace. He was currently on his way to have diner with his father and the few members of the king's court that had chosen to spend the night within the castle's walls. The only plus side was that Momo was going to be dinning with him as she was his fiance' and lived within the quiet halls as well. He knew she deserved better than what was handed to her. It is not her fault that the family is from is one of the most powerful in their country or that her parents were unaware of what the king put the two through over these past few years. He had subjected them to vigorous lessons on combat, resulting in more than a few broken bones for each of them. It broke Shoto's heart when they had to lie to Momo's parents on why she had a gash in her side and a shattered wrist. They had said that they had been out ridding and her horse had spooked, causing her to fall onto a rock and hurt her wrist. They had, of course, believed them and gotten her fixed up but Enji had continued Shoto's training.

Shoto had never been the original heir to the throne. In fact, he was the last in line, but with Toya's death, Natsuo's refusal, and Fuyumi's light and carefree nature he had been the only one left. The fact that he showed the traits of both families was just the cherry on top of the glorious cake. Enji had always shown favoritism to Shoto but sadly that favoritism consisted of heavy princely duties, long lessons on etiquette, and training sessions that left him sore for weeks. To say he hated his position as next ruler was an understatement.

He continued down the hall until he got to the heavy double doors. Momo was waiting there, Jirou at her side. The small, violet haired girl looked worried and kept stroking her taller partner's hand. They both looked up at Shoto, worry evident in their eyes. He gave them a small smile but it never reached his eyes. Momo was wearing another red dress. This one was strapless and had a deep sweetheart cut to the neckline. A long slit ran up to show off her entire leg, stopping where her thigh met her hip. Shoto's blood boiled at the provocativeness of the garment. He grabbed her hand.

"Why are you wearing this?", he asked. He was worried but the anger was evident in his voice.

"Your father... he requested that I wear this. He had it waiting for me in my room earlier this afternoon with a note". Her grey eyes were downcast in embarrassment.

Shoto snarled as the words left her mouth. His father had purposefully sent a revealing dress for his friend to wear so that her body would be shown off the the room of older and no doubt perverted members of his court. He was furious.

"The back is just as bad", came Jirou's timid voice.

Shoto gently spun Momo and his stomach dropped. The back was definitely just as bad as the rest of the dress. It was completely open and extended all the way down to the top of her rear. The area just above her tail bone was exposed and the fact that the dress came together at a point in the back drew attention to her backside. Shoto pulled in Momo for a tight hug. She shook in his hold and he felt her hands grab the back of his vest.

"I'm so sorry", he said quietly. "I wish I could do something but I can't. You shouldn't have to go through this". He looked up at Jirou. "You as well".

The smaller woman looked up at him, her purple eyes shining with tears. She sniffed lightly and he opened his arms for her to join in. She walked over and joined the embrace. Shoto held both of his friends close, not letting them go until they were ready. They stepped back and he watched as Momo held Jirou close and kissed the top of her head.

"I promise that I will not let this happen again".

"But how Sho?", Momo's asked in a distressed voice. "Your father is still king. There is nothing that we can do"

"Maybe not us but my mother can help".

Both girls looked up at him in bewilderment.

"Your mother?", Jirou asked.

"Izuku healed her. She is back and she promised me that things would change for the better". He took a hand from each of them and squeezed encouragingly. "She said she was going to convince father to let us marry who we chose. He can't say no to her because she will be doing it in the presence of his court"

"When?", Momo asked.

"Tonight".

As if on cue the soft tapping of heals came from down the hall. The trio all looked up to see Shoto's mother walking down the hall, an entourage of her court and servants trailed behind her. She was dressed regally in a flowing blue gown. It was made of fine silks and covered in gold and red embroidery. On her shoulders sat a cape of equally fine silk and that was covered in small diamonds. Her crown sad atop her snow white hair and looked like ice within her locks. It shined brightly with the fine jewels embedded in the silver and showed her status. Her wedding ring gleamed brightly in the lights of the hall. She was soon in front of the group of young adults. Shoto extended a hand to her and she took it lovingly.

"Mother, you look radiant", he said, a true smile on his face.

"Your majesty", Momo said in awe.

The queen turned to her and smiled softly only for it to fall as she saw the gown she wore.

"Momo, my dear, what is this?", she asked in shock. "Why are you wearing such a revealing dress?"

"Th-the king. He instructed me to wear it this evening for the court", she said sadly.

"This will not do". With a flourish of her hand her cape was off of her shoulders and on Momo's. The young woman gasped in surprise as the cape was laid onto her and effectively covering her back and most of her front.

"Your highness this is not necessary", Momo said quickly.

"Nonsense my dear. My husband should not show you off as if you are an object. You are a person and nothing less"

Momo was overcome with emotion and hugged the queen. The older woman simply held her close and stroked her black locks.

"Thank you", she said in a revealed voice.

The queen merely nodded to her. She then looked over to Jirou.

"Queen Rei", Jirrou greeted with a bow.

"How are you dear? Are you and Momo still as close as ever?", the queen asked.

"Yes ma'am", she replied.

"That is good. I believe Shoto has informed you of what I will be doing tonight?".

"He has and we cannot thank you enough", Momo said. She had moved to Jirou's side and was holding the smaller woman's hand lovingly.

"Wonderful. Well, we should't keep my husband and his court waiting".

"Of course", Shoto said. He extended an arm to both his mother and Momo. They each took one and he nodded to Jirou, telling her how he would take care of her partner and not let anything happen to her. Without another word one of the servants opened the double doors and they entered the room.

Shoto reveled in the look that passed across his father's face. The man had looked up, ready to demand why he was not on time only for his words to die in his throat and a look of shock replace his scowl.

"Sorry I am late father, but I had to escort another guest tonight as well as Momo", Shoto said his voice dripping with amusement.

"R-Rei, you're better", Enji said in bewilderment.

Shoto let his mother leave his side as she walked up to greet her husband. She extended her hand to Enji and he took it into his own.

"That is right dear. The doctors that you had taking care of me were excellent. True masters of their craft", she said sweetly her smile ever present on her face.

"I'm glad", Enji said, still in shock. He looked over to Shoto with an annoyed look only for him to zero in on Momo and her lack of exposed skin. "Momo, why are you covering up such a lovely dress?", he asked with anger lacing his words.

"Yeah", came the voice of one of Enji's court members. He was clearly one too many wine glasses in and his face was dusted with a light blush. "We were all looking forward to getting a peak at what our future queen had to offer", he said with a grin, his words sluring.

Momo shrunk into Shoto's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist in a comforting manner, shielding her from the man's view.

"Oh,I did that", the queen said. Enji looked at her in shock and she merely gave him her sweet smile in response. "I thought she was far too exposed and that the only one who should see that much of her is her lover".

"Well what about Shoto? Is he not her lover?", the king asked. Everyone could hear the anger in his voice.

"That would be true, but me and you both know that they do that see each other that way", Rei said sweetly.

"Of course they do", Enji retorted.

"Dear, it is obvious that they do not. Now let us sit and begin this meal. We can continue this conversation then but I am famished".

She did not wait for his answer as she took the seat to the right of Enji's, clearly showing her position and waited patiently for the other people in the room to do the same. Shoto took the seat next to his mother and Momo joined in the one next to him. Enji's court too their seats. Sadly the older man who had been looking at Momo took the seat across from the raven haired girl and gave her a wink. She shivered at his stare and closed the cape tightly over her chest. Shoto gently rubbed her shoulder and thanked the servant who placed the food in front of them.

"Now then", the king said after everyone had started to eat their meals, "what is this about Shoto and his fiance'?"

"My dear, you are great at many things but your pairing of our son is quite disappointing to say the least"

"Excuse me?", Enji asked in shock.

"I will be passing a new law in the country effective immediately. Anyone can marry regardless of gender and arranged marriages will no longer be allowed".

"And who gave you the authority to do this?", Enji asked.

"You did when you made me your wife and queen of this country", she replied sweetly.

Everyone in the room stopped eating and looked to the king. She was right. She had the same authority as he did and he could do nothing to stop her.

"This law cannot be passed in such a short amount of time".

"I can assure you that it can", the queen said. She held his angered gaze with a confident one. She was back in her position and she would not fall below him. "In fact, one of my court members already has the decree ready", she looked over to one of her court who was standing near the door.

"It will be posted in the main city tomorrow morning you majesty and the rest of the country shall know by the end of the month", he said quickly.

Enji's jaw dropped as the information his him.

"With the decree public and final this also means that Shoto and Momo's wedding and engagement is off. They will marry whomever they chose and you will have no right to deny them of that".

"You knew about this", Enji said, turning to Shoto.

"Yes father, I did. Is there a problem with the new law?", Shoto asked in a cocky tone.

Enji merely grit his teeth. With both the queen and heir to the throne having made the law he could not argue. He was backed against a wall and he knew it. Enji huffed out and went back to finishing his meal.

Rei looked at Shoto and smiled. She lent over and tapped Momo comfortingly on her thigh. They were free to love who they wanted. They finished their meals quickly and excused themselves. Enji had given up on fighting back for now and the two left with a hug from the queen and a bow to the king. When they exited the dinning hall Jirou met them. She looked worried. Momo broke from Shoto's side and pulled her lover into a passionate kiss. When they broke free Jirou was stunned.

"Mo, you can't just do that. What if someone saw", Jirou said nervously.

"Let them see", Momo said happily. "We can do what we want. Queen Rei passed a law. We can love who we chose and the marriage is off"

"Is this true?", the small woman asked Shoto.

"Its all true", he replied happily.

Jirou jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Sho", she said happily.

"It was the least I could do after the help you two have given me over the years. I just wish I could have done more sooner", he said as he hugged her back.

They separated and Jirou went over and wrapped her arms around Momo's waist. They both looked at him with gratitude. They thanked him again then left to go to their chambers. Once they were gone he made his way to his room. Once he was there he quickly got out of his garments and changed into a simple cotton shirt and loose pants. Not bothering with shoes he made his way to Izuku's room. It had been one hell of a night and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of it with the smaller man in his arms.

He silently entered the room and crawled into the bed. He heard a groggy groan from Izuku as he turned to see who it was.

"Sho?", the geenette asked.

"Hey 'Zuku, yeah its me".

"I thought Lil was going to bring me dinner, guess I overslept" Izuku said sleepily.

"That's alright, we can get food tomorrow. For now, lets sleep".

"Okay".

Izuku snuggled into Shoto's chest and let out a content sigh. His small arms wrapped around Shoto's waist. Shoto held him close, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him over.

* * *

Izuku woke up to see the heterochromic orbs of Shoto looking at him. He smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning Sho", he greets happily.

"Morning 'Zuku", Shoto replied

"What are your plans for the day?"

"Well I have sparing practice today. You are welcome to come watch if you like".

"I'd love to", Izuku says happily.

"Wonderful, I'll go get dressed and meet you in ten minutes".

"Okay".

Izuku kisses Shoto on the cheek and watches as he leaves the room. He quickly gets up and dresses in one of the heavily embroidered shirts that Liliana had given him. He put on a simple pair of cotton trousers and his moccasins. After making sure his amulet was situated to his liking he left the room just in time to meet Shoto. They walked together to the sparing grounds. It was a clearing in the center of the palace and Shoto's teacher was already awaiting them. He was a man of average height and despite his baggy black clothing and rugged appearance Izuku could see the toned and built muscles that he sported. His deep black hair was puled into a bun and under his eyes, right above where his beard met his sideburns, a scar from an unknown wound sat against his skin.

"Aizawa", Shot greeted with a polite bow of his head.

"Shoto", the man replied. He turned to look at Izuku with a questioning look.

"Izuku this is my martial arts teacher Aizawa. Aizawa this is Izuku", Shoto introduced.

"Nice to meet you", Aizawa said with a bow. Izuku bowed back and greeted him sheepishly. "I shall expect that he will not be a distraction"

"He will not", Shoto replied.

"Good. Shall we begin?"

Shoto nodded and Aizawa moved back to give him space. They stood across from one another.

Izuku moved to sit on one of the stone benches to watch. Once he was out of the way the two began sparing. The freckled mer was entranced as he watched them move gracefully around one another, trying to land their blows and blocking them with ease. The stark difference of Shoto's loose white shirt and Aizawa's black one made their moves easy to follow. After a few minutes of continuous maneuvers and blocks they broke apart.

"Lets try the staffs today. I assume you have been practicing with them?", Aizawa asked as he picked up a large piece of bamboo.

"Of course", Shoto replied, picking up one of his own.

They repositioned and with a nod from Aizawa began to spar again. The sound of the bamboo connecting was the only thing heard in the clearing. It was obvious that Shoto was less skilled with the staff as he was not as light on his feet or as quick. Aizawa was able to land a few blows on the duel haired man and cause Izuku to wince as he heard the bamboo connect with Shoto's body. One such hit sent Shoto to the ground and he held up a hand for a pause. Aizawa lowered his staff and crouched next to his student.

"You need to practice more", he said gently as he checked the younger man for injuries. He made a 'tch' sound when he saw a large welt forming on Shoto's side. There was a small cut from where the staff must have grazed him. "You're gonna need medicine for this Shoto", he said.

"I understand", Shoto said quietly.

"We can stop for today", Aizawa continued as he stood. "Make sure to get the doctors to look at your wound". With that he picked up the equipment and left. He bid a farewell to Izuku and disappeared into the palace.

Once he was gone Izuku ran over to Shoto and looked at the wound that was quickly forming on his side.

"Are you okay Sho?", he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I will be, just need to head to the physician's quarters to get this checked out", he replied with a grunt as he stood.

"Let me", Izuku said, leading him towards the bench he had previously been on. Once Shoto was seated he gently removed his shirt.

"You know if you wanted my shirt off I could have just done so without getting a wound", Shoto said with a chuckle.

"Oh hush", Izuku said, lightly smacking his shoulder.

He appreciated him trying to make light of the situation but he was still wounded so Izuku refocused on the task at hand. Izuku gently placed his hands over the wound and closed his eyes, focusing his magic on the area. He let his power extend to his fingertips.

Shoto felt the tingling sensation of Izuku's magic entering his body. His wound stung lightly and he hissed at the feeling. A quick apology from Izuku had him relaxing again as he let the smaller man finish the healing. Soon the small hands were being pulled away but he quickly reached for them and pulled him into a kiss.

"Thank you 'Zuku", he said against the greenette's lips.

"It's no problem at all Sho", Izuku replied, gently kissing the taller male's cheek.

"I think we should go visit with Momo and Jirou for the rest of the day don't you?", Shoto suggested.

"I'd love to", Izuku said happily.

With that Shoto put his shirt back on and the two headed to their friend's quarters. Unknowing to them Enji had been watching Shoto's sparing practice to see how his son was doing in combat only to see the strange boy from earlier heal his son's wound. He glared after the duo as they walked away, talking happily.

"Curious", he said to himself, walking back into the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

Shoto was currently sprawled out in the library reading a book on old war strategies. He was surrounded by Izuku, Jirou, and Momo. The green haired mer had his nose in a book as well, but one of his hands had it's fingers threaded into Shoto's duel colored stands as he rested his head in his lover's lap. The two women were sitting at a small table a few steps away playing a game of chess. Based off of Momo's grumbling, Jirou was winning. Izuku had already attempted to play against the violet eyed woman but he had lost quickly. Momo then challenged her but it was clear from the start who was the more experienced player. Shoto knew to not even attempt to win against Jirou. She just simply had a talent for the game. There was a reason that she helped Iida with guard techniques. She was skilled not only in medicine but also strategy. Shoto knew that because of this, Momo's parents would no doubt be welcoming of her into their family as their daughter's wife.

It had been three days since the accord was released and the marriage was called off. Since then, Shoto's duties had waned off as his mother now took over his previous responsibilities. She was back to her normal self and had gone out into the city to see the people. She had been welcomed back with smiling faces and open arms. His father was a different story. The man had yet to show his face to anyone since that night, not that Shoto was complaining. He couldn't care less about what the man was doing or how he spent his days now that his plans were ruined. The one thing that he did worry about was his promise to Izuku.

He had told him that once his mother was healed he would return him to the sea, where he belonged. The thing was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was selfish but he loved the man too much to let him go. They had spent over a month together and so much had happened in that short time frame. Momo had even talked to him about it just the day before. She had pulled him into a room while he had been on his way to go out for a ride with Izuku. She explained to him that he couldn't keep the mer locked in the palace forever and how if he wanted to leave it was his choice. Shoto understood but couldn't find the words to bring up the subject to the smaller man. A part of him hoped that he had forgotten about the promise but he knew that the mer still thought about it. He saw the way his eyes glazed over with longing when a seagull flew over them from the harbor or how he looked towards the waves when they were on the ship. The sea was his home and he would be a monster to keep him from it.

So he made a plan. Today he was going to ask Izuku about going back to the sea. He would take him to the clearing where there would be no prying ears and remind him of his promise. It was going to hurt, he knew that. But it was the right thing to do. Movement from the corner of his eye caused him to look up again. Momo groaned in defeat and Jirou proudly smirked at her. The two quickly set the board back up to the original starting position then stood when they were done. Izuku marked his page in the book he was reading and looked up just as the two women said their farewells and explained how they had plans for a walk in the town. Shoto waved to them and Izuku cheerfully did the same. The duel haired prince did not miss the little wink of encouragement that Momo sent his way as they left the library. He nodded in understanding.

Once the door was shut Shoto stood and stretched. He groaned as a satisfying pop sounded from his lower spine. He looked down at Izuku to see his emerald eyes shining brightly. He couldn't help but smile at the love that he saw on the mer's face. The heterochromic man knew he was in deep but he would be damned if he did not keep his promise. Without a word he extended his hand to Izuku who delightfully took it. When he was finally standing Shoto was happily surprised when he received a gentle peck on his cheek. He quickly turned his head to kiss his lover properly and smiled as the greenette quickly melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Shoto's shoulders and simply enjoyed the contact that they shared. When they pulled apart Shoto still held him close by his waist.

"I'd like to take you to the clearing again", Shoto explained.

Izuku's eyes lit up in excitement. "Sounds perfect", he said happily.

"Wonderful", Shoto replied.

They walked out of the room and towards the stables. Shoto's heart was pounding a mile a minute as they saddled up Apollo and were joined by Felix. They quickly mounted the white horse and headed towards the clearing.

Izuku had gotten used to riding on the easily excited creature with all the time that they spent out on rides over the past few days. He found that the leisurely pace Apollo took through trails was comforting and gave him and Shoto time to talk to one another. He would be lying if he said that the fact that they were away from the castle didn't put him at ease. He had never been comfortable around more prestigious families, even in his own village, and the Todoroki's were no exception. Tho, with the queen back the king was seen much less. He was glad that he did not have to attend meals with the man and even more so that Shoto did not either. He had heard the stories from the crew on the ship but had never expected him to be as harsh as he was the first time that he met him. He could see why Shoto liked the escape that sailing offered. He was brought out of his thoughts as the duo entered the clearing once more. Felix opted to stay on Izuku's shoulder while Apollo went to find a new patch of clover to graze on.

Shoto led the mer over to a shaded spot and sat down on a blanket that they had backed into a small bag that was attached to Apollo's saddle. The prince took a seat and Izuku crawled over to sit in his lap. Felix took that moment to hop off of the greenette's shoulder an move to a corner of the blanket where he spiraled the fabric until it resembled a small nest. The duo watched with smiles as the falcon settled down and cooed happily. Shoto grinned as he heard a light chuckle leave Izuku. He wrapped his arms around his smaller love and held him close. He felt the tension leave the man's body as he relaxed. After a few moments Shoto took a deep breath and opened his mouth,

"'Zuku, I actually took you out here to talk to you about something".

"What is it?", Izuku asked worriedly. He turned his head to look at Shoto better.

"Well", he took a pause to prepare himself. "When I first met you the circumstances were not ideal. During that time I made a promise. I promised to bring you back once you had healed my mother. I think it's time I fulfill it and keep my word".

He looked at Izuku and saw a plethora of emotions cross his face, but the most prominent one was sorrow. He felt his heart start to shatter. He looked down at the grass around them to keep himself from having to look at Izuku's saddened face.

"Shoto", Izuku said softly.

He couldn't look. He didn't want to hear or see him. He didn't want to know the answer for the fear of it being what he didn't want. A hand on his cheek made him turn his head to glance up anyway.

"Thank you"

'Here it comes' Shoto thought. Here comes the part where he says he want's to go back. To leave him.

"But I have no need to go back".

Shoto's eyes widened in shock. He had heard correctly, right? He was staying. He didn't want to go back?

"But what about the sea and your duty to protect it?", he asked.

"They will find a way to get to me if I am needed. The best thing that I can do for the sea right now is keep humans from destroying it. What better way to do so than intermingle with the humans themselves and spread awareness?".

"You're staying?"

"I'm staying"

Shoto couldn't help but dive in for a kiss. He was so happy that he couldn't control himself. Izuku giggled as they collided causing Shoto to smile with him. Hw poured all of his emotion into the action and when he pulled back he smiled brightly.

"I was so worried you were going to leave me", he admitted.

"I imprinted on you Sho, you're stuck with me"

They kissed again and after a few moments separated and rested in a comfortable silence. They simply sat in the clearing and enjoyed the nature around them. Soon Apollo came trotting over to the dug and dug his hoof into the ground impatiently. They had stayed out much longer than they had planned and the horse was getting antsy on missing his dinner.

With a heavy sigh, Shoto stood and helped up Izuku. Felix tiredly stretched his wings and flew to Izuku's shoulder where he settled down again. Shoto folded up the blanket and packed it into the bag. Once it was secure he quickly mounted Apollo and hoisted Izuku up behind him. He smiled as he felt the mer wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle his cheek lovingly into his back. As they set off he reached into one of the smaller saddle bags and pulled out a piece of dried meat and handed it to Felix over his shoulder. Once he was sure the falcon had the treat secured safely he refocused on the trail ahead.

The ride back was uneventful and when they got to the stables one of the stable hands took Apollo for them and promised to clean and feed him. Shoto thanked him and Led Izuku back into the palace. They made their way through the halls until they reached Izuku's room. Izuku opened the door and glanced behind him to see if Shoto was coming in but Shoto shook his head lightly.

"I have a few more things to do before I can truly relax for the night. I'll be back in about two hours and we can have dinner together", he explained.

"Okay. See you then", Izuku said, lightly kissing Shoto.

He watched as the prince walked down the hall and once he was gone he entered his room. Once the door was shut he smiled happily to himself and walked over to the bed to change out of the cloths that he was wearing.

"Izuku Midoriya", a voice said from behind him.

He quickly turned around and put his hands up in defense. Who he saw was none other than the king Enji himself with two guards.

"What do you want?", he asked.

The king strolled towards him without a care in the world. Izuku backed away but soon found that the king had backed him into a wall. His heart sped up in fear.

"I simply have a few questions for you and you are going to answer them truthfully", the red haired man said.

"I don't have to answer anything"

"Sure you do. That is, if you want to live".Before Izuku could react another guard was behind him and had a knife pressed to his neck. He glared at the king but swallowed heavily as he felt the blade against his skin. "Now that I have my point across I'll begin with my questions. What is your relationship with my son?".

"What does it matter to you? The wedding is already off"

A look from the king and the blade sank into his skin and Izuku hissed in pain.

"I'll ask again. What is your relationship with Shoto?", he asked furiously.

"I'm his lover. I have been for a while now".

With the answer the blade was taken away from his neck but he feat the blood drip down to stain the pristine white shit he had on.

"Very good, and where did you meet him?".

"I met him while he was traveling the sees".

"Wonderful. Now for the million dollar question. Why did he lie that he lost the mer and why is that mer now the lover of my son?"

Izuku's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but was was hit on the back of the head and he fell to the ground with a groan. His ears rang and his vision went black. Just before he lost consciousness he heard the king speak again.

"Bring him to the east wing and prepare him for the ceremony".


	18. Chapter 18

Shoto made his way to the large meeting room that was housed in his father's wing of the castle. Lucky for him he was only meeting his mother to discuss how they would ensure that the new law on marriage was followed. As he walked into the grand room he saw his mother already seated at the large table. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid that had gold chains and jewels woven within it. She wore a simple light blue dress with long flowing sleeves that had a fitted top and flared out softly at her waist. Her reading glasses sat elegantly on her nose and framed her storm grey eyes in soft silver. The crown she always wore sat atop her head and completed her regal look. At the sound of the door opening she looked up at Shoto and smiled brightly. She took off her glasses and set them down on top of the documents that she had in front of her. A quick stretch and she was standing up to greet her son.

"Shoto, how are you my dear?", she asked as she extended her hand out to him.

The duel haired prince gladly took her hand and rubbed the back of her smaller appendage lovingly with his thumb. "I'm wonderful mother, and you?", he replied.

"I am lovely Shoto. I apologize for calling you here but I just wanted to make sure that we are on the same page".

"Its alright, I completely understand".

"Before we start, how are you and Izuku doing?"

Shoto smiled fondly at the mention of his small lover. "We are doing great, thank you for asking".

"Wonderful", she said as she sat back down.

The heterocromic mad joined her. He grabbed one of the papers and began reading it over. His mother put her glasses back on and began reading on of the documents. It was pretty straight forward. Those that chose to not abide by the new law would be punished via imprisonment. If there was proof of them being abusive to the family in any way, they would be in the cell for life. With that rule they had a backup in case Enji ever tried to get away with another arranged marriage as he would be tried accordingly. It had been Shoto's mother's idea and she promised Shoto and his siblings that Enji would never lay a hand on them again.

"Are we sure that father isn't going to try to find a loophole?", Shoto asked.

"We can never be sure of anything but I was hoping that with your help we could see if there is any that could be found within the text".

Shoto looked over the words again, trying to think how his father would. Thankfully, he could not find anything that could be twisted to fit his father's needs. "Nothing. There is nothing that can be used"

"Thank goodness". She lent over and gently took the document from Shoto and placed it back in her stack of papers. She hit them against the wooden table top to organize them. Once they were to her liking she removed her glasses and folded them so that they rested in the neckline of her dress. "I apologize for keeping you again. You go have fun with Izuku. I'm sure he misses you already".

Just as Shoto was about to answer her the door flew open to show Liliana. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Shoto stood from his seat and walked over to her. She was breathing heavily as if she had run the whole way to the hall. Her face was pale and her eyes were blown wide. Shoto put a hand on her shoulder and the queen moved to her side to rub her back encouragingly.

"Liliana, whats wrong? Is everything okay?", Shto asked worriedly.

"I-its Izuku. He's not in his room.", she said frantically. Shoto's blood ran cold as the word left her mouth. "The room is a mess and there's blood on the floor".

"He's gone?", Shoto asked in disbelief.

Liliana just nodded her head shakily. Shoto didn't wait for another response as he sprinted out the door. He ran down the hall and around the turns until he came to Izuku's door. He threw it open and looked around the room. It was just as Liliana had said. The room was a mess and showed signs of a struggle. On the floor there were drops of blood and a large puddle of it a few steps away. Steps down the hall cause him to turn and he saw his mother who looked just as shaken as he was. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"What could have happened? Why would someone do this?".

His mother put her hand to her mouth as she began to shake. "Your father", she said softly. "I know where he is".

* * *

Izuku woke up to ringing in his ears and a throbbing in his head. He was really getting tired of having this feeling every other time he woke up. He tried to move his arms to find that they were chained beside him on a table. He looked around and saw that his legs were in much of the same state. The room was made of marble but reeked of death. He could feel the pain of the past people that had been in the room. Any mer could feel the pain of their brethren in the final place of their living lives. This room was the place of death for dozens of mer and Izuku could feel their pain radiating from the vary table he was chained upon. He tried to break free from the chains using his magic but found the action to be futile. The chains were most likely enchanted long ago. With the knowledge that he was unable o break free he began to panic.

He thought of how he had promised Shoto that he would never leave and how he was staying. How he would always be with him. Now he was gone again. Shoto probably thought that he had left. By the time he realized that he was missing he would most likely be dead. His eyes teared up as he thought of how he would never get to say goodbye to the man he loved. He would never get to tell him how much he meant to him. Then he thought of his mother. She was probably worried sick. He would never get to apologize for leaving and worrying her. The tears were falling freely now. They coated his freckled cheeks. He was startled out of his thoughts at the press of glass against his skin. He looked over to see the king collecting the salty droplets of water into a glass vile. He flinched away from him quickly.

"Can't be wasting those precious tears now can we?", he asked as he set the vile down on a smaller table next to the one Izuku was chained on.

The table was covered in a clean white cloth. On top of the cloth there was about thirty or so small viles, one of them containing the few tears that he had previously shed. With the viles were syringes full of different colored liquids and holographic glass shards of varying sizes connected to intricately carved wooden handles to create daggers. At the sight of the daggers Izuku's heart stopped. He knew what the king was planning to do. It was a known fact that mermaids held magic but their tears housed it in a raw form that could cure anything from a simple headache to a fatal wound.

"Let me go", Izuku said shakily.

The king merely smirked at him. "I'm afraid I can't do that", he said. "You see, I need these tears of yours. They will make me a pretty fortune on the black market".

"Shoto will stop you", he replied, attempting to threaten the king into letting him go.

"No he won't. He has no idea that this part of the castle exists and, by the time he finds it, all that will be here is your rotting corpse".

"Why are you doing this?"

"Its quite simple really. I had planned to do this from the very beginning. Shoto brings the mer to heal his precious mother then I say that I'll return it only to harvest it's tears and depose of the body. Sadly he had to go fuck up my plans by getting attached".

"So whatever mer was captured was going to die anyways?", Izuku asks.

"Precisely, now that we are on the same page let us begin. I am a very busy man after all".

With that he picks up a syringe with a light blue liquid inside. He taps the needle to get any air bubbles to release from the chamber then brings it to Izuku's neck. The mer tries to move away but is restricted by the chains. He hisses in pain as the needle pierces his skin and injects the liquid into his veins. The king removes the needle and hands it to a woman dressed in physician's cloths who takes the tool to a water basin to wash it. The serum's affects instantly start as Izuku's vision blurs and he slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

The mer wakes up in a plane of sorts. He is floating in a lake that stretches as far as he can see in every direction. He is still clothed in his bloody shirt and trousers but his feet are bare. Slowly attempting to right himself, he finds that the lake is shallow, reaching to about his mid calves, and has a jagged rocky bottom. He begins to walk in a random direction, attempting to find some sort of land form. After a few steps ripples in the water cause him to stop. A head emerges from the water, followed closely by a body. It was familiar and as soon as all of the body was done emerging Izuku ran to the person and latched onto them for dear life.

"Shoto", he whimpered out, tears forming in his eyes.

He knew that it wasn't real but he felt so comforted in his lover's arms. He buried his face into the chest in front of him and sighed in relief as strong arms encircled him.

"'Zuku", Shoto whispered.

Izuku felt the larger man's arms hold him tightly. He hugged him back with the same vigor. He felt as his large hands moved over his back comfortingly. They trailed up to encircle his small shoulders. Without warning his nails dug harshly into Izuku's skin through his shirt, causing him to yell out in pain. The mer wrenched himself free from Shoto and backed away. The sight that met him was horrifying. Shoto's body was covered in lacerations and bruises. His torso was bare, showing deep cuts along his pale skin. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his lip was split open. Blood poured from every open wound and the white side of his hair was stained pink from the thick liquid.

"'Zuku", he repeated as his lips spread into a smile causing them to split open more. "Why did you leave me?"

He stalked forward, staggering with every step. His hands reached out to attempt to grab at Izuku. The greenette backed away from him in terror only to trip on the rocks beneath his feet. He fell on his back and groaned in pain as the rocks cut him through the shirt. He tried to crawl backwards but Shoto was already above him. His feet were on either side of Izuku's hips and he quickly dropped down to straddle him.

"Shoto, get off", Izuku said calmly, tho his heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Why would you leave me 'Zuku? You promised to never leave me. So why?", Shoto asked.

"I would never leave you. I promised that I would say with you didn't I? Please Shoto, you have to believe me".

"You left me Izuku. You left me with him. Look what he did to me Izuku. Look what you did to me!", he screamed out.

Before Izuku could react Shoto had his hands on his neck, squeezing harshly. The mer gasped for air as he reached up to try and pry the hands away but Shoto held tight. He thrashed his legs about to try and get free, causing water to splash around them. His vision was blurring and breathing was becoming painful.

"Let go", he pleaded.

Shoto merely laughed maniacally back at him. Izuku's eyes widened as he took in Shoto's appearance. His skin was starting to smolder as if he was on fire. It blistered painful so and began to peal off in areas, exposing his muscle and bone. The smell was overwhelming and cause Izuku to gag despite his throat being closed off from most of the air. Shoto's blunt nails dug painfully into his neck and he could feel the blood running into the water.

"Look Izuku. Isn't this what you wanted? You left me to fend for myself with him and now you get to see the results. Aren't they spectacular?", Shoto shouted. His voice was becoming hoarse as if he had been screaming for days.

"Sho, please", Izuku said, his vision becoming black at the edges.

He watched in horror as the skin kept pealing and flinched as one of the pieces fell onto his chest. He shut his eyes tightly to hide the sight from him and screamed out as Shoto tightened his hold. He was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

When Izuku woke up he did so with a scream. He was breathing heavily and his eyes hurt from the tears he had cried while he was under the affects of the serum. His throat was dry and hurt, most likely because he had been screaming the whole time. He looked over to the table to see Enji holding a vile proudly. He placed it down and Izuku could see that all of the others had been filled too.

"Would you look at that", the king said with a smirk. "You cried yourself dry in one go. Must have been one hell of a dream. I knew this stuff was powerful but damn does it work wonders".

Izuku weakly glared at the man. He was in pain and his limbs felt numb.

"Let me go, please".

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. You see, you know too much. You're a liability now. Best to just get rid of you".

With that the king picked up one of the larger glass daggers and brought it over to Izuku. He shredded the shirt that Izuku was wearing and traced the blade over his skin, drawing a light trail of blood in it's wake. With a smile he hoisted the dagger up above Izuku's chest. The mer closed his eyes tightly and looked away, not wanting to see the blade as it came down. A few left over tears fell from his eyes as he accepted his death. But it never came. He slowly peaked open his eyes to see the king looking over towards the door in shock. In the opening stood Shoto, his mother, and Liliana. At their feet, was the physician who laid unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

Shoto could hear screaming as he ran down the hall. His mother was leading him, Liliana, and a group of guards through halls that Shoto had never seen before. They had entered a door that was hidden behind a portrait of his grandfather. It led them down a staircase to a hall that was lit only by torches that were bolted to the walls. The second the door had slid open the screams of agony hit Shoto's ears. His heart shattered as he realized that they were from Izuku. Without a moment of hesitation he bolted down the stairs and his mother quickly gained on him. She was surprisingly fast despite being in a dress. The closer they got to the door at the end of the hall the louder the screams got. Liliana could be heard sobbing as they ran and some of the guards looked uneasy.

Within minutes they were at the door and Shoto's mother ordered the guards to break it open as it was clearly locked. As they broke the heavy door down commotion could be heard on the other side. Someone was talking and another could be heard moving things around. The screaming abruptly stopped. Shoto panicked as the worst possible outcome flashed through his mind. Izuku, dead. The guards finally knocked the door down and moved aside for the royals. Shoto stepped over the wooden shards and barely had time to deflect the hand of one of his father's physicians as she charged at him with a syringe in her hand. He wrenched her hand behind her back and she cried out in pain. He threw the syringe to the ground and it shattered, spreading a clear liquid in a puddle on the floor. She struggled in his grip and, with a quickly raised hand, hit the side of her head and watched as he body crumbled to the floor. With the physician incapacitated Shoto was able to enter the room with his mother and Liliana not far behind.

He looked around and his eyes quickly landed on his father. His sapphire eyes were blazing with fury and shock. Behind him was Izuku. He was chained to a table and his eyes were red from tears. He had blood on his temple and running in a thin line down his torso. Shoto's blood began to boil. He turned back to his father and called for the guards. At the sight of them the king's face hardened. Shoto reached to the side and unsheathed one of their swords. He lunged forward in a blind rage. Enji, taken by surprise, was quickly looking down at the blade that was now pressed against his throat. Shoto could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. To his surprise, his father held up his hands and the guards quickly swarmed him. Two held his arms as another cuffed him in heavy shackles. Shoto handed the sword back to the guard he had taken it from and watched as they led his father away. He instructed Liliana to go with them. She looked skeptical and kept nervously glancing back to Izuku but the queen reassured her that he was in good hands.

Once they had left Shoto ran over to the table. Izuku was breathing heavily and he looked exhausted. Shoto's mother was quickly at his side as well and began to undo the chains. They all quickly fell to the floor and Shoto gently put his hand under Izuku's head to help him sit up slowly. It was an agonizing process to watch as the mer grunted and hissed in pain as he sat up. Once he was steady Shoto gently cupped his freckled love's face. Teary green eyes met his own duel colored ones and Shoto began to feel his own tears run down his face. He lent forward and wrapped his arms around Izuku. The smaller man gently held him back, tho it was significantly weaker than his normal hold. Sobs wrecked Shoto's body as he processed what happened.

"I was so scared I had lost you again", he cried out.

Izuku's gentle hands rubbed soothing circles on his back. He felt another set of hands on his shoulder and looked up to see his mother's soft gaze.

"Let me see his wounds", she said gently.

Shoto moved back but Izuku quickly grasped his hand like it was a lifeline. His mother inspected Izuku's head and chest. She grabbed a damp rag from the small table next to the one Izuku was sat upon and dabbed away the blood. After the wounds were cleaned it was clear that the one on his head was not that deep but the line down his chest was a good half an inch in some areas. She wrapped them with gauze that were on a shelf to ensure that they were protected util he could see a proper medic.

Izuku thanked her in a low whisper that showed the strain screaming had put on his voice. He turned to Shoto who looked at him will full attention.

"I'm sorry Sho", he said hoarsely.

"No, don't apologize", Shoto replied. "I should have paid more attention to who was around".

Izuku simply looked at him with hazy eyes and lent forward to rest his head on Shoto's chest. The taller man supported him with a hand on his back. He looked over to his mother for instructions on what they should do.

"You two should leave", she said.

"What?", Shoto asked in bewilderment.

"I said that you should leave. It isn't safe here for Izuku and I'm not going to send him away without you at his side. I can send orders to have a ship prepared for the two of you by morning".

"But what about the kingdom? Who is going to rule? What about Fuyumi and Natsuo?"

"I will rule until Natsuo is ready. He was the obvious choice all along but due to the fact that your father killed Toya he refused to take his place for fear of the same fate. He will be a great king Shoto and you will live the life that you deserve"

"Thank you mother".

They slowly adjusted Izuku to where Shoto held him in a bridal style so that they could transport him easily. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and Shoto refused to leave his side. He followed his mother out of the room and they began the trek back up to the main part of the palace. The weight of Izuku in his arms was reassuring. One of the mer's hands was unconsciously grasping at Shoto's shirt and it helped to keep the duel haired man grounded. As they climbed the stairs rushing footsteps could be heard from above. As they exited the staircase Momo and Jirou appeared before them. They were panting heavily and looked frantic. Jirou looked at Izuku and then at Shoto.

"We heard the news from Liliana", she explained. "Bring him to my quarters".

Shoto obediently followed her. Momo walked at his side with an encouraging hand on his back. When they reached Jirou's quarters she opened the door for them to enter and instructed Shoto to lay Izuku on the cushioned table by a cabinet of medicine. He gently placed the smaller man down on the surface and held his hand as he watched Jirou set to work.

She quickly removed his blood stained shirt and apologized as he gave a weak groan of discomfort. With a pair of shears she removed the bandages that Shoto's mother had put on and began to disinfect the wound on his chest. Izuku's small frame shook as the antibodies met the exposed muscle but no other sounds came from him. Shoto gently squeezed his hand to show that he was there. Once she was done disinfecting, Jirou went to her cabinet and rummaged around the different jars and boxes until she found what she was looking for. She quickly set to work at a small station, grinding up different herbs and mixing in oils to form a salve. After she was sure that it was prepared properly the violet haired woman walked back over to Izuku and gently began to apply the ointment onto Izuku's wound. His body visibly relaxed as the herbs began to work.

"Mo, could you bring me the bandages please?", she asked as she finished up applying the salve.

"Of course", the raven haired woman answered.

Shoto watched as Momo grabbed a large roll of gauze and adhesive from the cabinet and brought them over to Jirou. The small woman thanked her and began to wrap up Izuku's torso. She had to ask Shoto to help lift him a few times to that she could get the bandages around his back properly. After a few minutes of tedious maneuvering Izuku was finally bandaged up. Jirou applied a small amount of numbing ointment to Izuku's head injury and assured Shoto and his mother that the mer would be fine, if only exhausted. Shoto thanked her with a hug and gave another to Momo for their help. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around. His mother was looking at him with a soft smile on her face.

"You should take him to your room for the remainder of the night. I'll have guards sent to be stationed outside of your room and instruct for a ship to be prepared for you by sunrise", she said softly.

"You're leaving?", Momo asked with a sad expression on her face.

Shoto nodded. "It's the only way to keep Izuku safe", he explained.

"I understand", Momo replied, her eyes downcast.

"Promise that you will at least visit or let us come to see you?", Jirou said with a stern look in her eyes.

"I promise. Once we are settled I'll have Felix deliver our position to you".

"You better", Jirou said with a teasing glint in her eyes.

Momo still looked uneasy but Shoto knew she would eventually come to terms with the new development.

"I'll be off then", his mother said as she headed towards the door. "You should all head to bed. It has been quite an eventful night".

With that she was gone, the soft clicking of her heals was the only thing heard of her as she left to deliver the orders. Shoto turned back to the table and slowly picked up Izuku. His eyes opened slightly and a tired smile spread across his face. Shoto smiled back and tightened his grip so that he did not possibly drop him. Izuku turned his head towards Jirou.

"Thank you", he said softly before turning his head back to rest on Shoto's chest.

Jirou nodded to him and Shoto wished her and Momo a good night. They both promised to be at the dock for when the ship departed to say one last goodbye. Shoto then made his way down the palace halls until he reached his room. Two guards were already stationed their and two more were on their way to stand at either entrance to the area. He nodded to them and one opened the door for him with a slight bow. He made his way towards the bed and put Izuku down in a sitting position.

"You should probably change out of these soiled pants", he explained as he walked over to his dresser.

He pulled out a pair of light cotton pants that tied at the waist and brought them back to Izuku. He helped him out of the blood stained garment and into the clean trousers. He tied them securely around Izuku's small waist then helped him get situated in bed. It took a few minutes as they both actively tried not to aggravate his wound. Once he was sure that the mer was comfortable he too changed into more comfortable cloths. He decided to leave his shirt off and instead just went with a pair of silken trousers that hung low on his waist. After he finished pulling the pants on he crawled into bed and pulled the covers over the two of them. Izuku snuggled into his side and Shoto wrapped his arms around him and relaxed as their bare torso's touched, warming up his previously chilled skin. He closed his eyes and let exhaustion take over.

* * *

Morning soon arrived and Shoto gently roused Izuku. The greenette groaned in refusal but eventually got up. He was able to walk and stand on his own, only swaying a few times. They both got dressed, not worrying about being formal. They grabbed a bag and packed as many cloths from Shoto's dresser as they could into it then went to Izuku's room to grab some cloths for him. Once they were done packing the guards led Shoto and Izuku to the docks. On the way they told Shoto how his father was being imprisoned for attempted murder on a guest of the crown as well as illegal acts and abuse to his family. The duel haired man thanked them for the news and continued on the trek to their destination.

Upon arrival it was clear that many people had head of the night's events and wished to say their stairwells to the two lovers. Momo and Jirou stood on the dock closest to the large ship that the queen had prepared for them. Natsuo, Fuyumi, and the queen all stood in a group a small ways away from Shoto's two friends. Even Tenya was there with his elder brother.

Shoto led Izuku to the dock and he first met with the Iida's. Tenya wished him luck on his journey and assured him that him and his brother would take care of his siblings and mother and see to it that his father got what he deserved. He also explained to Izuku how Liliana had wished to see him off but was busy giving her report to the guards of what transpired the night before. Izuku nodded in understanding. Shoto thanked him and gave him a hug. Izuku waved awkwardly to him in thanks. They then went over to the royal family. Fuyumi was holding a small bag with golden embroidery around the top where it was drawn together by a cord. She handed it to Shoto who took it with a curious gaze in his eyes.

"Its the tea blend that we drank when we were kids with mom. I thought you might want some to remind you of home", she said with soft smile.

"Thank you", Shoto replied as he hugged her tightly.

Izuku got a hug as well and he found that he rather enjoyed the contact. Natsuo simply ruffled Shoto's hair and made a quick joke about how he was ditching his princely duties. It was all in good fun and Shoto smiled brightly at his elder brother.

"Toya would be proud of you", he said fondly.

Shoto nodded to him then turned to his mother. She pulled both him and Izuku into a tight embrace. When she pulled back she gently cupped Shoto's face.

"I'm so proud of you. I know you will go far in life. Keep each other safe".

They both hugged her again and Izuku thanked her for everything that she had done for them. She merely smiled back at them with her soft grey eyes shining with pride. After they had said a final farewell to Shoto's family they made their way to Momo and Jirou. Momo had tears in her eyes and Jirou was comforting her with a hand on her back. She was holding a small jar of ointment. Shoto tilted his head in question and she merely handed it to him.

"The ship is already stocked with the basic medical supplies and a book on how to use them but this is something that takes a bit more than the basics to make. It should be enough to last you for a few years", she explained.

"Thank you Jirou", Shoto said as he inspected the jar. It was quite heavy despite it being no larger than a regular drinking glass. Izuku thanked her as well and she gave them both a hug, being sure to not squeeze Izuku too tight.

Shoto turned to Momo who refused to look at him. He looked saddened and Izuku too felt his heart sink. She had done so much for them and had been a dear friend to Shoto for years. This goodbye was defiantly going to be the hardest.

"I'm going to miss you" she said softly, her voice shaking.

Shoto handed Izuku the bag of tea and the jar and he took Momo into his arms. She sobbed softly and he held her in silence as she wept against him. After a few moments she pulled back. Jirou wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly.

"You promise that I you will come visit?", she asked.

"I promise. What would I do without my first mate?", Shoto asked with a smile.

Momo smiled back at him. She nodded and hugged him one last time then moved to hug Izuku. Once they were done Shoto took the bag and jar back from the greenette and they boarded the ship. They waved one last goodbye to their friends and Shoto's family as the guards untied to boat from the dock and they set sail. Izuku watched as Shoto whistled and Felix flew over to the ship and landed on the mer's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. Shoto put the bag of their cloths into the sleeping quarters along with the tea and jar of ointment. When he came back he took the weal from Izuku who had been holding the ship steady as they departed the harbor. Izuku stood close to him and wrapped his arms around Shoto's waist as he gazed out over the waves.

"Where are we going?", he asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking the small island that had the cove where we first met", Shoto replied.

"Really?", Izuku asked excitedly.

"Mhm. I figured we could anchor the ship in the cove and you would still be able to go to your village".

"You're the best", the mer said as he hugged the taller man tightly.

Shoto merely chuckled and refocused on the sea ahead of them. They had a long ways to go.

* * *

A few weeks passed they were finally docked in the cove and had settled down in a comfortable way of life. Izuku's wounds were fully healed and his strength had recovered tenfold. He would often go swimming for hours during the day, usually grabbing a fish or two for him and Shoto's meal. Shoto would spend the hours that Izulu was away studying up on medicine and even exploring the island for possible herbs. At this moment Izuku was swimming back to the ship with a satchel slung across his torso that housed a large fish that he had been able to snag while in the kelp forest. He had gone to visit his mother. The first time he had shown up the poor woman had fainted. She scolded him for leaving her but after he explained what happened she forgave him. Ochako had tackled him in a hug and insisted on knowing where he had gone. They both learned of Shoto and Izuku's imprinting. They had congratulated him and told him that they would love to meet the man who stole his heart one day, even if they did seem a bit wary. He was grateful that they did not outright refuse to meet his lover and was happy that it would happen eventually.

He surfaced next to the boat and pulled on the rope that hung off the side of the ship. Him and Shoto had come up with a mechanism for alerting each other when one was back from being out and needed to get back onto the boat. They had found some old bottles on the ship and tied them together so that when the rope that hung into the water was pulled they clanged together. Within moments Shoto's head peaked over the side of the ship with a broad smile on his face. He dropped another rope that had a large knot tied onto it so that Izuku could sit and be lifted up. Izuku hoisted himself up onto the rope and wrapped his tail around the knot so that he did not fall off. Shoto hoisted him up with practiced ease. Izuku handed him the satchel and shifted his tail into legs. He smiled coyly as he caught Shoto looking at his unclothed rear while he put on a pair of pants. With a cheeky wink he took the satchel back from Shoto and set off to the kitchen to cook their dinner.

He found that it was not a hard task and he had even managed to make the food taste similar to how Sato had made it when he had first met Shoto. He brought the fish back up to the deck and set it on the table that they had moved from the sleeping quarters to outside so that they could eat while watching the waves. Felix quickly flew over and sat on a small perch that Shoto had made for him out of pieces of a wooden crate. Izuku cut off a sliver of meat from the fish and handed it to the falcon who chirped happily and began to eat. Shoto came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Smells amazing", he said with a pleased hum.

He sat down across from Izuku and placed a bottle of rum onto the table. Izuku looked up at him with a curious glint in his eyes only to be met with a smile from Shoto.

"What's the occasion?", he asked.

"Nothing really. I mean we are officially settled down now, so why not celebrate a little?", Shoto replied.

Izuku nodded and let Shoto pour him a cup of the hardy liquid. He took a sip and savored the burn that rested in the back of his throat. After the burn had subsided he dug into the fish. He looked up at Shoto to gauge his reaction. Shoto took a bite and closed his eyes, humming as he chewed.

"Is it good?", Izuku asked.

"Its amazing 'Zuku", he said as he took another bite.

They ate in relative silence, giving Felix portions here and there and sipping their rum. Once the fish was cleaned of its meat they dumped the carcass over the side of the boat and Izuku went to the kitchen to quickly clean the dish. When he returned to the deck him and Shoto simply sat at the table and enjoyed their beverages. Before they knew it they had finished the whole bottle. Izuku's head was fuzzy and a light blush covered his face. Shoto was in much of the same condition. The greenette stood and wobbled slightly but quickly regained his balance. Shoto looked at him curiously only for Izuku to smile mischievously at him.

"I'm going to head to bed. You're welcome to join me", he said with a wink as he slaughtered off to their quarters.

The sound of chair legs moving against the boards of the deck was heard as Izuku opened the door to him and Shoto's quarters. Boots clicking closer step by step was next then, just as Izuku was about to close the door behind him, a hand wrapped around his waist. He spun around and wrapped his arms around Shoto's neck and accepted the hungry kiss that his lover gave him. Their lips crashed together in a heated fever. Shoto griped Izuku's waist tightly as the smaller man devoured him. He moved a hand up to tangle in curly green locks and pulled. A moan of approval from his freckled love and he slipped his tongue into Izuku's mouth. Izuku grasped at his shirt as their tongues tangled together. They broke for air but quickly returned to the kiss once they had acquired the necessary oxygen.

Shoto gently bushed Izuku back until his knees gave out as they hit the edge of the bed. They tumbled onto the plush surface and Izuku's giggle rang like a siren's song in Shoto's ears. The greenette smiled at him with half linden eyes and crawled backwards towards the center of the bed. Shoto followed him on all fours and was soon looming over him. Izuku's emerald eyes shined brightly with desire and Shoto dove back in to kiss him. Izuku moaned happily and pulled Shoto closer by his shirt. His cool hands fiddled with the buttons until he had them undone. He tugged the shirt open and Shoto quickly broke the kiss to sit up and throw off the offending garment. It landed in the far corner of the room and he lent back down to continue kissing his lover.

Small hands roamed over his chest, sides and back as if they were attempting to memorize them. He broke away from Izuku's mouth and trailed his lips over his jaw and throat. Izuku craned his neck back to give him more access and Shoto smiled again the newly exposed skin. He couldn't help himself as a sucked a large mark onto the area directly under Izuku's jaw. The pleased groan in response spurred on his actions. He kissed his way to his collarbone and bit lightly on the skin. He was very happy that the mer had decided not to wear a shirt after his swim because it allowed him access to all of his torso. He bit down a little harder and a shudder ran through Izuku's body.

"Sho", he said breathlessly.

He whispered his name like it was a prayer and who was Shoto to deny such glorious praise. He sat up and looked down at the flushed face of his lover. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath that he took and his large eyes shined with lust. Shoto moved his leg between Izuku's and gently ground his knee against the smaller man's crotch. A loud moan erupted form the greenette and Shoto smiled smugly. He repeated the motion and felt as Izuku's erection began to strain against his pants. He moved his knee away and received a frustrated groan from the freckled man below him. He smiled at him in reassurance and kissed a trail down his chest. He made his way to his navel and tentatively put a hand onto Izuku's erection and rubbed him gently through the confines of his trousers. He watched as Izuku arched his back off of the bed in ecstasy. After a few minutes of careful touches designed to pleasure Izuku but not get him any closer to his emending orgasm Shoto moved his other hand up to grab hold of the button of Izuku's bottoms. He looked up for confirmation and smiled as the mer nodded quickly, panting heavily.

With practiced ease he undid the clasp of the button and pulled the pants off of Izuku's hips, along with his undergarments. He licked his lips as Izuku's member appeared before him. He lent in a licked it from base to tip. A sputtering moan from the man below him and he sank down. He moved into a comfortable position and swirled his tongue around the head and sucked softly. He had to hold Izuku's hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He wanted to move as his own pace and reveled in the knowledge that rum made Izuku so much more sensitive. He bobbed his head and quickly picked up a rhythm, tasting the slightly bitter precum as it began to leak out. Izuku's moans rang through the room and encouraged Shoto's movements.

Shoto moved one hand from Izuku's hips to run it down his inner thigh lovingly. He took his mouth off of Izuku's straining member and kissed the skin of his thigh. He sucked another mark there and bit lightly on the skin. Izuku made a sound of encouragement and Shoto felt a hand thread into his hair which no reached to his shoulders. He looked up to see that the freckled man has his head thrown back against the pillows. His bottom lip was clamped between his teeth in an effort to keep himself from getting too loud. Shoto stored the image in the back of his mind so that he could revisit it again on his own time. He crawled up to kiss Izuku on the cheek and the mer instantly turned his head to kiss him properly. Shoto was not complaining and fit his hips between Izuku's spread legs and ground downwards. They both moaned simultaneously and Shtoto had to break away to gasp for air.

Hands at Shtoto's waist caused him to open his eyes that he never knew that he shut. He looked down to see Izuku fiddling with his belt and letting out little grunts as he struggled to get it undone. Shoto gently moved his hands away and undid his belt. He slid his pants and briefs down and threw them in the same direction as his shirt. He then bent down and simultaneously bit Izuku's neck and ground his own erection into Izuku's. The smaller man threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Shoto's shoulders.

"God's 'Zuku", Shoto moaned out. He was becoming desperate. His member leaking onto Izuku's and causing their precum to mix.

He lent over to the table on the side of the plush bed and grabbed a vial of oil. He had made it with some of the supplies Jirou had given him with a note on how to make a lubricant. She clearly knew that they would be needing it sooner or later and he had plans to thank her accordingly the next time they saw each other. For now he would focus on the task in front of him, pleasuring Izuku. He dumped the oil onto his fingers and slowly brought his hand towards Izuku's rear. With a practiced motion he inserted a single finger into the tight hole. He felt Izuku tense up at the intrusion but quickly relaxed as Shoto began to gently thrust his finger in and out. He bent down to take one of Izuku's pert nipples into his mouth and sucked on the dusky bud. The small tremors that wrecked the body below him let him know that Izuku was feeling good. He quickly slipped another finger in along side his other and began to scissor them. He purposefully aimed his digits to hit the small bundle of nerves that made Izuku moan loudly.

"Sho, please", Izuku begged. He was panting and moaning around the words as they left his mouth.

Shoto sat up and removed his fingers and poured oil onto his hands. After thoroughly lubing up himself, he positioned his member and thrust into Izuku. The cry of pleasure that escaped the smaller man was music to Shoto's ears. He held himself still for a few moments and allowed Izuku to adjust to being filled. With a nod the mer let him know that he was ready and Shoto braced himself as he pulled back and slammed into the man beneath him. He choked out a moan as he felt Izuku's walls constrict around him. Izuku had grasped onto his back and he could feel him clawing against his pale skin as he continued to slam into him. With the rum in their body Shoto knew that neither of them would be lasting long. With this knowledge he reached between them and grasped Izuku's throbbing erection and began to pump his hands in time with his thrusts.

Izuku practically screamed out as the pleasure started to build. Shoto gasped as the mer's walls fluttered as he was brought closer to the edge. He too was getting close to the peak of pleasure. He leaned forward and grasped onto Izuku's hips and sped up his thrusts. Izuku was a babbling mess and could only seem to say the words 'yes' and 'more' over and over again. He pulled Shoto closer and bit into his shoulder as his orgasm hit, his semen coated him and Shoto's stomachs. Shoto groaned at the pleasurable pain and thrust a few more times before the convulsing of Izuku's walls pushed him over the edge. He saw white and panted heavily as he released his load. He put his forehead down in the divot between Izuku's neck and shoulder as he caught his breath. They both sat in silence as they came down from their highs.

After a few minutes they finally regained their breath and Shoto gently pulled out of Izuku. A shudder made its way through Izuku and he pouted at the emptiness he now felt. Shoto got up and grabbed a towel from a small shelf and wet it. He quickly cleaned up Izuku and put the vial of oil back where it belonged. Once he was sure that Izuku and him were both thoroughly cleaned, Shoto crawled into bed. He pulled the lush sheets and fur blankets on top of them and smiled to himself as he felt the small body of Izuku snuggle into his side. He wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. They were safe and together and that was all that he wanted. Tomorrow would be another day in their life together and he looked forward to what the years would bring. He fell asleep with his love in his arms and the knowledge that no one, not even his father, would take him away and ruin the little sanctuary that they had made for themselves.


End file.
